Drive Me Crazy, Always and Forever
by Bindy417
Summary: Haley James is one of the most popular girls at Tree Hill High. Nathan Scott is an outsider. When they are both dumped and humiliated by their significant others, these two ex-friends/enemies team up. But what happens when pretend feelings all of a sudd
1. Chapter 1

Drive Me Crazy…Always and Forever

By Bindy417

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill. It belongs to the Mark Schwahn and the CW. The story is based on the movie Drive Me Crazy which I also do not own.

Summary: Haley James is one of the most popular girls at Tree Hill High. Nathan Scott is an outsider. When they are both dumped and humiliated by their significant others, these two ex-friends/enemies team up. But what happens when pretend feelings all of a sudden become real?

* * *

** Chapter 1 **

Haley woke up to the birds chirping and the sun shining. Normally, she didn't pay attention to things like that. But today was different. This morning, she would be doing a live interview in front of all of her Tree Hill High School peers about the upcoming Centennial Ball. Yup, her school had hit the big 1-0-0. And she, Haley, was in charge of making this event one that nobody would forget. As she was trying to decide what to wear, Haley heard her cell phone go off.

"Good morning Tutor Girl," Haley's best friend Brooke Davis greeted. Haley and Brooke had known each other since first grade. Some little punk had been messing with her on the playground during recess. As Haley started to cry, Brooke appeared at her side and punched the boy right in the nose. Ever since that day, they had been the best of friends. The two girls still laugh about it even now.

"Hey Tigger," Haley responded.

"You ready for your television debut?" At their school, there are small televisions in each classroom. Every morning the media club kids run stories about the current events happening at the school. Since the Centennial Ball is in two months, they asked Haley to talk about it in an interview.

"Yeah…I think. Who am I kidding? I'm really nervous. Why did I agree to do this again?" she asked.

"Because you're smart, beautiful, one of the most popular girls in school, and are totally into making this dance the best ever," Brooke rattled off.

"I guess," Haley said hesitantly. Although Haley was popular, she still felt insecure sometimes.

"What are you going to wear?" Brooke questioned.

"I was thinking about my halter top that looks like it's a vest with a cami under it. Along with those designer jeans you got me for Christmas."

"Oooh, that's totally cute," Brooke cheered. "I'll be by in 15 minutes so hurry up. You don't want to be late."

"Alright, talk to you in a few."

* * *

"Nathan, time to get up!" Nathan groaned as he heard his father yell from downstairs. He was definitely not looking forward to school today. The previous night, he had been out late with his friends playing basketball at the River Court.

"NOW!" Dan Scott shouted once more. Nathan sighed as he dragged his exhausted butt out of bed. He quickly showered, got dressed in his hoodie and jeans, and went downstairs to have breakfast with his parents.

"Good morning, Sweetie," his mom said. "You want some pancakes?"

"Since when do you cook?" he found himself asking. His mom was always working so she never got a chance to actually make meals. He didn't even know if she knew how to cook. Usually it was his dad that did this kind of stuff. _It couldn't hurt_, he thought.

_And even if I do end up with food poisoning, I'll get out of school_.

"I have the day off today. I thought I'd try something new."

"Have some, Nate. They taste great," his father stated as he ate. Nathan dropped his school bag and took a seat at the table. His mom placed the plate in front of him and then sat down herself.

"So, we haven't talked in a while. How's school going?" his mother asked.

"It's boring—as usual." He hated it when his mom all of a sudden grew a conscience. Most of the time, it was just him and his dad. Unfortunately, that wasn't so great either. Dan Scott could be a very controlling man.

"That's it?" his father prodded. _Should I tell him?_ Although Nathan had said that nothing was going on, there was something big that he had to tell his parents. He just wasn't sure how they were going to take it—or his dad, at least.

"Actually, there is some news," Nathan announced. He took a deep breath as his parents stared at him intently. "I'm thinking about joining the basketball team."

"What?" his father gritted out. Ever since Nathan was a little kid, he had loved basketball. He would play everyday. In fact, that's how he met his best friend Lucas Roe. They were in junior leagues together.

"I think that's a great idea, Nathan. You should get involved in more activities at school," Deb commented.

"You can't be serious?" Dan chastised him. "There's no way you'll be able to measure up to the boys on that team. You haven't played since junior leagues."

"I play with Lucas and the other guys down at the river court almost everyday. I know I can do it, Dad."

"This is a basketball town, Nathan. Take it from someone who has lived through it, it's not all fun and games. There's pressure and expectations. Besides, Damien West is the star player. You think you'll be able to outdo him?"

"Dan," Deb scolded her husband. Nathan remained quiet after his father's comment. His dad had been a big basketball star in high school and college. But then he suffered a knee injury and it was all over for him.

"That's what I thought," Dan said at Nathan's silence. "What even gave you that idea, anyway?"

"Uncle Keith got Coach Durham to come and watch me play. There's an opening in his varsity line up. He believes I'm good enough to fill it."

"Now you're taking advice from my loser brother. This just keeps getting better and better. I'm gone one week on a business trip and he's already got your head filled with all this crap."

"Whatever, Dad. At least he believes in me," Nathan declared as he got up from the table and left. He could hear his mother calling his name as he slammed the front door shut.

"Bad morning?" he heard a voice say. He looked over to see none other than the great Haley James herself. His neighbor/enemy.

"Wow, taking time out of your busy, socialite schedule to talk to us mere mortals. I'm touched," Nathan replied sarcastically. A long time ago, he and Haley had been best friends when they were kids. They had even built a tree house (with the help of their dads) in Nathan's backyard. But once they reached junior high, they both started to go their own separate ways. Haley fell in with the "in" crowd while Nathan disappeared into the background.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Assuming that you were even home last night. You know, since you and your hooligan friends are always stirring up trouble," she retorted.

"Yeah, you've really got me pegged. By the way, I heard you're doing an interview today. Don't mess up. You wouldn't want to look like an incompetent idiot in front of the entire student body."

"'Incompetent.' That's a big word for you. And I'm sure I'll do just fine," she replied with a fake smile. A horn sounded and the two teenagers whipped their heads around to see Brooke Davis pulling up to the curb in front of Haley's house. Before she left, Haley threw one more dirty look towards Nathan—much to his satisfaction.

"Break a leg. In fact, break both," he called as the two girls were driving away.

After watching them a second longer, Nathan got into his SUV to go pick up Lucas.

He wanted to make sure he was in homeroom on time this morning. He wouldn't miss Haley's interview/humiliation for the world.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

As Haley waited for them to begin, she sat in the chair replaying the conversation she had had with Brooke earlier.

"_What was that about?" Brooke asked._

"_Nothing. Just Nathan Scott being his usual asshole self," she replied. "He basically insulted me and then told me not to choke this morning."_

"_Choke on what?"_

"_The interview. Duh. What did you think I meant?" Brooke gave Haley a look and started laughing _

"_Not that," she answered with a wink._

"_Are you talking about…never mind. You are so gross!" Haley exclaimed as she playfully hit her best friend on the arm. _

"_He's kind of cute," Brooke commented after a minute or two of silence._

"_Who?" Haley asked confused._

"_Nathan. He's got that whole tall, dark, and handsome thing going on."_

"_Oh my God, you did not just say that! He's repulsive."_

"_So you don't think he's hott at all?" Brooke challenged._

"_I'm not talking about his looks. He's the most annoying person on the planet. What's there to like?"_

"_But I didn't ask about his personality. I asked about his looks," Brooke pointed out._

"_I'm not even going to go there. Besides, you know that I have a major crush on Damien."_

"_He's cute, too. Not to mention the star of the basketball team. I think that you two would be the perfect couple." _

"_Like he'd ever notice me," Haley retorted._

"_You are one of the most popular girls in school—aside from me. There is no way that he could not notice you," Brooke explained as she pulled into the school parking lot. _

"_And you didn't hear it from me, but I have it on good authority that he's going to ask you to the Centennial Ball this weekend!" _

"_What?" Haley asked shocked. _

"_Try to look surprised," Brooke stated as she got out of the car and got her stuff. Once reality set back in, Haley soon followed. _

Ever since then, Haley could not get that smile off her face. Damien was the "it" guy at Tree Hill High. All the guys envied him while all the girls wanted to date him. Sure, Haley had talked to him a few times, but she wasn't sure if he actually had a thing for her. Haley wasn't like the other girls. She never really did anything crazy at parties or with guys. She did her homework, hung out with her friends, volunteered at the tutoring center, and worked on the Special Events Committee. Oh, and she was a cheerleader.

"One minute, Haley," a guy named Mouth informed her. All of a sudden she felt really nervous. That smile that had been on her face began to disappear as Nathan's words rang in her head. _"Don't mess up. You wouldn't want to look like an incompetent idiot in front of the entire student body." Oh crap…_

* * *

"Why are we here so early again?" Lucas asked. 

"Haley's interview is on this morning," Nathan replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So?"

"She's nervous. She'll probably mess up." Now Nathan wasn't usually a cruel person. But when it came to Haley, he couldn't stand when she riled him up like that. He didn't know what it was, but somehow she just always got to him.

"Hey guys," Peyton greeted. She then bent down to kiss Nathan. They had been dating since the beginning of sophomore year. Now that they are juniors, it was a little over a year ago. Nathan had never cared for another girl like the way he cared for Peyton.

She was the only girl he ever loved. Well, there was one other girl. But that was all in the past now.

"Hey Sawyer," Lucas responded using her last name. "You in on this, too?"

"What?" she asked.

"Nathan can't wait to watch Haley James embarrass herself in front of everyone."

"Oh, that is going to be sweet," she answered. "I can't stand that girl."

"Told you," Nathan stated to Lucas.

"I think she's nice. I've talked to her in some of my classes a few times. She's not like the other popular jerks in this school. She actually has a heart," Lucas defended.

"Whatever, she's just another blonde bimbo who buys into all this high school crap. It makes me sick," Peyton complained.

"She has a 4.0," Lucas laughed.

"So? Socially, she's a ditz."

"I agree," Nathan added. "Oh, it's on."

The entire class quieted down as the broadcast began. Some stories about the bake sale and pep rally flashed across the screen. A minute later, Gigi Salvary's interview with Haley began.

"What can the students of Tree Hill High expect at the Centennial Ball?" Gigi questioned.

"Well, we've booked it at this really great club called Eleganté. The place is huge and we're even thinking about maybe having a big screen TV present," Haley answered calmly.

_She doesn't look freaked out at all,_ Nathan thought disappointed.

"What about music?" Gigi asked.

"We're not sure yet if we want to have a DJ or live entertainment. We might have the other students vote and see what they would want."

"Like we would waste our time and energy on this stupid event," Peyton muttered. "Maybe if we were brain dead."

The interview continued for another two minutes before it was time to wrap up.

"One more thing, Haley," Gigi said. Haley nodded for her to go on.

"Damien West would like to know if you'd be his date to the ball," Gigi announced as she winked at the camera. All the people in the class gasped at this shocking revelation.

"Oh please," Peyton whined. "Could this be any more lame?"

Haley looked as shocked as everyone else. She just sat there like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Haley," Gigi prodded.

"Oh, sorry," she stammered. "I thought I was hallucinating or something. Um…yes. I'll go with him."

"Great. Isn't that cute? Back to you Matt," Gigi said as the shot went to the main announcers.

Nathan couldn't believe it. _That wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to mess up and be humiliated._ _Not get a date._ And for some reason, he felt a little pang in his stomach. _It's just indigestion from those pancakes_, he convinced himself.

The beginning of the day had just gone horribly wrong.

* * *

By lunch, Haley was still astonished. Never in a million years did she think something like that would happen to her. 

"So, do you hate me?" Damien asked as he sat down beside her.

"Of course not. That was really sweet. I was just surprised," Haley said.

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure if you even liked me that way."

"Haley, you're hott and popular. How could I not notice you?" _I think that was a good compliment. Right?_

"Um, thanks."

"I have to go. The team's waiting for me. I'll call you later," he said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok," Haley replied.

"Did I just see Damien West kiss you?" Brooke said excitedly as she and the other girls came up to the table.

"Yeah," Haley answered with a smile.

"Who?" the new girl Rachael just asked.

"Damien West. He's the most popular and hottest guy in school. And Haley just landed him," Brooke squealed.

"Nice," Rachael commented. "So when are you hooking up?"

"What do you mean?"

"Please tell me you're not always this dense. If he's the number one guy at school, then he's used to girls giving it to him. Which means you're probably in for a treat since he's so experienced."

"I'm not…I mean I won't…" Haley tried to explain.

"Haley's not like that," Brooke clarified. "Nor should she have to be."

"She will be. If you want to keep him around," the redhead predicted.

"Maybe that's how they do things in your world. But here, we have some dignity." The entire squad looked at Brooke. She wasn't exactly known for her self control with guys.

"At least Haley does," Brooke added.

Haley was definitely feeling insecure about this whole conversation. Usually the popular girls were known as easy. Haley, however, was not like that. Even though she hangs out with the "in" crowd, she doesn't act like them. Her parents had raised her with morals. And she planned on sticking to them.

"Whoa, look at the time. I have to go speak with Principal Turner about the ball. I'm going to try to convince him to lend us more money from the bake sale," Haley explained. She also wanted to leave the table. _I am not up for the whole sex talk thing right now._ She then gathered her stuff and quickly left.

* * *

"Any minute now," Fergie stated. 

"Why are we up on the roof?" Peyton asked as she sat on Nathan's lap.

"Yeah, it's really hot today. And I'm wearing black," Anna (Peyton's best friend) complained.

"Just wait for it," Nathan said.

"Oh my God," Lucas laughed. "You didn't?"

"Oh yeah, Dogg. We did," Skills confirmed. As all the "elite" students ate their lunches in the quad, the school's sprinkler system came on. Dark blue water sprayed out soaking all the people around them. The group of friends could hear the cheerleaders' screams from their spot above. They just sat up there and enjoyed the show.

"That is freakin' awesome," Peyton complimented them. "Who's idea was it?"

"Nathan's," Mouth answered. "But we helped him last night."

Peyton continued to laugh as she pulled Nathan in for a kiss.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Lucas chuckled as he clutched his stomach. They were all laughing their asses off at the sight before them. The cheerleaders were screaming,

the jocks were slipping and knocking into each other on the grass, and the rest of the student body looked like a bunch of monkeys at the zoo.

"Look at Brooke Davis. She's using Bevin as a shield," Anna pointed.

"I don't know why. She looks hott wet," Lucas commented.

"Please, she's a total skank," Peyton scoffed.

"She's still hott," Mouth agreed.

"Men," Peyton exclaimed as she rolled her eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Fergie, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills were in Principal Turner's office.

"Sprinklers," Principal Turner stated. "You guys."

"Sprinklers," Fergie shrugged.

"You got it," the principal confirmed.

"Us guys?" Skills questioned innocently.

"Right. Now what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"It was school spirit, sir," Nathan lied with a smile.

"School spirit?

"The water was dark blue. Go Ravens!" Nathan explained.

"I see. You've all got detention for a week. And your parents will be notified."

"Oh God," Mouth moaned.

"Not you Marvin," Principal Turner stated. "I know you're a good kid. It's only these juvenile delinquents."

"Marvin?" the other guys questioned together.

"What, you thought Mouth was my real name?"

"Enough, you can all get out of my office now. Where's that damn Tylenol?"

As Nathan was walking back to class, he felt someone grab him from the side and pull him into the AV closet. Before he could respond, Peyton was kissing him all over.

"How much trouble did you get in?" she asked against his lips.

"Only detention for a week," Nathan informed her.

"Too bad. I thought we could hang out after school."

"And do what?" Nathan questioned as he kissed her neck.

"Stuff," she replied coyly.

"Or we could do it now?" he suggested.

"I like the way you think," she stated as they went at it some more. _Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all. _


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

Two days later, Nathan and his friends were hanging out at his mom's club Tric. Well, actually, it was also Lucas's mom's place, too. The two mothers were friends and business partners. 

"The band is great tonight," Peyton shouted. It was hard to hear over the loud music. Nathan had been really quiet all night. He didn't know how to tell Peyton about his decision to join the basketball team. He knew how she was. Everything about high school she hated. She believed that everyone was fake and that the whole social hierarchy was a load of bull. In some ways, he agreed with her. But he really loved basketball. He had ever since he was a little kid.

"What's the matter with you?" Peyton asked. "You've been really quiet tonight."

Nathan shot a look at his friends. They knew what he was planning on doing.

They weren't sure if they agreed with his decision, but they said that they'd support him. Once they got the signal, they all made up some excuse and left.

"Did I miss something?" she continued.

"Peyton, I have to tell you something."

"So do I," she said.

"You go first," he offered. _So much for getting it over with. I'm such a wimp sometimes. _

"Well, you know how the basketball team and the cheerleaders get all the attention at school? Well, I was thinking that we should organize some type of protest."

"Why?" he asked confused. _This doesn't look good._

"To prove to everyone that there are more important things to do than watch a bunch of girls jumping up and down in short skirts and sweaty guys putting a dumb ball through a hoop."

"You do remember that I like to play basketball, right?" Nathan pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's just a past time for you. It's not like you're serious about it," she laughed.

Nathan didn't know what was worse: the fact that his girlfriend was planning on taking action against the team he was about to join, or that she didn't know how important basketball was to him in the first place.

"So are you in?" she prodded.

"I can't," Nathan answered. "Because I'm joining the basketball team." As soon as the words left his mouth, Peyton's face dropped.

"What? You're joking, right?" she laughed out loud as she ran a hand through her blonde, curly hair.

Nathan looked down at the ground before he continued. "No, I'm not."

"I'm sorry. I must be hearing things. Because I thought that I just heard my boyfriend say he was about to join a team involving organized sports. Have you completely lost your mind?" Peyton shouted. And this time, she wasn't screaming because of the loud music.

"One of the guys on the varsity team moved away. His spot is one of the best positions. They need someone to replace him. Coach Durham says I'm good enough. I really want to do this and I want my girlfriend's support. "

"I can't do that. God Nathan, you're always talking about how you hate Damien West and all those other losers. Now you want to join them?"

"I'm not doing it for that and you know it. I've always loved the game. Now's my chance to see if I'm good enough to play for real. I might even be able to get a scholarship by the time I graduate," Nathan explained. "Please Peyton. I really need you to be there for me."

"What about me?" Peyton exclaimed. "How would it look if a person like me, who hates all that stuff, is dating a member of the team? People will think I'm fake."

"Since when do you care about what people think? I thought your mentality was 'screw the world and do what you want.' Maybe you're the one who's fake," he spat out angrily.

"I guess you're not the guy I thought you were after all," she retorted. "And I don't date phonies. We're done." _What the hell? How did we get from a simple argument to a full on break up? _

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You heard me. It's over, Nathan," she confirmed. And then, she walked away.

* * *

As Haley walked into the crowded gym that next Friday, she spotted Brooke and the rest of the squad stretching on the sidelines. Tonight was a rivalry game—the Tree Hill Ravens Basketball Team versus the Bear Creek Warriors. 

"Tutor Girl, where have you been? I tried calling you all afternoon," Brooke exclaimed.

"I turned my phone off. I had to go over some of the costs for the food at the ball. I didn't want to be interrupted. What's up?" Haley had no idea what was going on—but it seemed urgent.

"You'll never guess who they got to replace Mike. It's…" she began but was cut off by the announcer.

"And now, the Tree Hill Ravens' Cheerleading Squad!"

"I'll tell you after the routine," Brooke promised. Now Haley was really curious. _What's so big about a new guy joining the basketball team? What? Is Michael Jordan the replacement?_ All the girls quickly got into their positions. As the music started to play, Haley completely forgot about her and Brooke's conversation. She let the beat take over and cheered her heart out. Once it was over, Brooke came rushing over to her.

"I know you love gossip Brooke but you need to slow down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack," Haley teased.

"Be quiet so I can tell you. Na…"

"Now, introducing the Tree Hill Ravens' Varsity Basketball Team," the announcer cut Brooke off once again. Haley started laughing as her best friend threw her pompoms on the ground and gave the man the evil eye.

"At small forward, Damien West….Tim Smith…and finally, at shooting guard…Nathan Scott!"

_WHAT?! I did not just hear what I thought I heard. Did I? Great, now I'm confusing myself even more!_ Haley's eyes automatically met Brooke's. Brooke gave her a wry smile before picking up her pompoms again and cheering the team on.

"Could this night get any weirder?" Haley said to her friend.

"Who knew that Nathan was such a good player," Bevin commented. "He's really kicking ass tonight." As much as Haley wanted to deny it, she couldn't. For his first game, Nathan was on fire. He was scoring even more points than Damien. And from Haley's observations, her boyfriend looked really pissed about that.

The game continued on with Nathan scoring a few more points. In the middle of a play, one of the guys from the opposite team knocked into Nathan. The next thing Haley knew, she was lying on her back on the floor—with Nathan on top of her. For a brief moment, it felt like the world had stopped. Her chocolate brown eyes met his icy blue ones. _Wow, his eyes are gorgeous. Where the hell did that come from?_

They stayed like that for another few seconds before they realized their position.

Nathan quickly got up and returned to the court while Brooke and Bevin fussed over Haley.

"Well, that was quite the scene," Rachael commented.

"I really don't like her," Haley mumbled to her friends.

"Please, she's a total bitch. What is there to like?" Brooke whispered as she waved her hand. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just think that I had the wind knocked out of me."

"That's so cute. He took your breath away," Bevin cooed.

"Ew, it was nothing like that."

"Sure it wasn't," Brooke teased. Haley rolled her eyes and resumed cheering for Damien and the team. By the end of the night, the Ravens had won 42 to 30.

"Looks like we're partying tonight!" Brooke proclaimed.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here again?" Lucas asked. 

"We won the game," Nathan stated. "And everyone is celebrating. Plus, there's free booze."

"I know you're upset about Peyton, Nate. But drinking isn't going to help," Skills said.

"Not everything is about Peyton. I played my ass off tonight and we won because of it. I think I deserve some fun," Nathan defended. Despite his excuses, the truth was that he really did miss Peyton. He didn't understand how she could end their one-year relationship because he joined the basketball team. He tried calling her every night this week but she never picked up or called him back.

"This is great," Mouth said. "I'm gonna go check out the cheerleaders in the pool."

All the guys laughed at that one.

"That's the spirit, Mouth," Nathan declared. The guys then followed him outside.

They all got drinks and started talking about the game.

"Hey Nathan," Tim greeted. "That was awesome. I didn't know that you could play like that." Nathan and his friends were shocked that Tim was talking to them. He was Damien's best friend. After the game, Damien was majorly pissed. At one point, Nathan thought the guy wanted to beat his ass. Of course, if he had tried, Nathan definitely could have taken him.

"Uh, thanks."

"Where did you play before?" he asked.

"We play down at the river court," Lucas answered for him.

"You play too," Vegas said as he joined the conversation.

"Yeah, we all do. But we do it for fun," Skills stated.

"Tim! Where the hell is my drink?" his girlfriend Theresa scolded.

"I'll see you guys later," Tim said as he walked away. "Baby, I told you to stop embarrassing me in front of the guys!"

"He's so whipped," Vegas laughed. "Anyway, good game man. Later."

"Bye," Nathan replied.

"Well, that was a first," Lucas commented.

"Hey Nathan," a random girl said as she passed by him.

"And hopefully not the last," Mouth laughed.

"Hey, have you seen Damien?" Haley asked Brooke.

"I think he was on his way to the bathroom," Brooke stated as she offered Haley a drink.

"No thanks."

"More for me then," Brooke laughed.

"I'm gonna go try to find him. He didn't look too happy after the game tonight."

Brooke nodded.

"Oh and Haley," Brooke called. "If you see my asshole of a boyfriend around, tell him I want to talk to him."

"Felix, big trouble—got it. I'll talk to you later," Haley stated. She searched the whole downstairs but couldn't find Damien anywhere. "Hey Tim, have you seen Damien around?"

"I saw him head upstairs. He didn't look so good—if you know what I mean."

"Thanks, Tim." _This is going to be fun_, Haley thought sarcastically as she went upstairs. She looked in each room and knocked on a few doors. But still, no Damien. When she got to the end of the hall, she went to the last room.

"Damien?" she called as she opened the door. What she saw next broke her heart.

On the bed in only his boxers was Damien with some half naked girl.

"Rachael?" Haley choked out. _This cannot be happening. How could he do this to me?_

"Haley…" Damien tried to explain.

"Don't bother. In fact, just stay the hell away from me," Haley spat out as tears began to fill her eyes. Before he could say another word, Haley had run out of the room and back downstairs.

"Haley, are you ok?" Bevin questioned with a concerned look on her face.

"Do you know where Brooke is?" Haley asked in a shaky voice. "I really need to see her."

"I think she's by the bar outside." Before Bevin could question her some more, Haley was off.

"Tutor Girl, there you are…oh my God. What's wrong?"

"I found him with Rachael in a bedroom upstairs," Haley said as she wiped a few tears off her face. "I think I'd like that drink now."

"Haley, I don't think…" Brook began in a concerned tone.

"Never mind, I'll get it myself." Without a second glance at Brooke, Haley headed towards the keg. She got a cup, filled it all the way up, and started to chug it.

"You might want to pace yourself," a familiar voice said behind her. "You'll get drunk before you know it."

"And your point is?" Haley countered. "I'm not in the mood, Nathan. Just go away."

"Haley, I'm sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this," Damien apologized as he approached her.

"How long?" Haley demanded.

"Haley…"

"How long?" she angrily repeated. People around them were now starting to notice the argument.

"Since last Saturday," Damien admitted.

"Why did you even ask me out in the first place? Was it some freaking joke?" Haley shouted.

"No, I like you. But I love Rachael. It just happened," he declared. Haley was not only completely blindsided, but she felt humiliated, too. Everyone was staring at them.

"Love. So that's what you're calling it. I guess it's classier to call it that instead of 'ripping each other's clothes off behind your girlfriend's back'," she laughed wryly.

"I'm sorry," he stated again.

"Just stay away from me," Haley warned as she pushed past the people in the crowd.

She felt like she was suffocating under everyone's intense gazes.

"Bastard," she heard Brooke call him before she followed her.

* * *

"I really don't feel well," Haley whined as Brooke held her hair. She had just puked on the front lawn for the third time.

"How much did you have to drink?" Brooke asked concerned.

"One cup from the keg."

"That's it. Tutor Girl, you are never to drink again. You can't hold your liquor."

"Please don't mention alcohol," Haley pleaded. At least her stomach had calmed down somewhat. "I just want to go home."

"We'll have to find a ride. I can't drive. I drank tonight, too." Haley moaned when she found out that she couldn't go home yet.

"I have an idea. Wait here," Brooke told her as she headed off in some unknown direction.

"Like I can go anywhere feeling like this," Haley muttered to herself. A few minutes later, Brooke came back and was trying to help Haley up.

"Come on. I got us a ride home," Brooke stated.

"With who?" Haley asked as she struggled to stand up.

"With me," Nathan declared as he offered his hand.

"No way," protested Haley. "I hate you."

"I don't like you either but I'm helping you out. Now let's go." Nathan then grabbed her by the waist and lifted her on her feet. _He's stronger than I thought._ _Kind of like when he pinned me to the ground tonight. Stop it, Haley!_

"Brooke, where are you going?" Haley questioned as she saw her friend walk in the opposite direction.

"I can't even find Felix so Lucas offered to drive me home. You and Nathan are neighbors so it would be pointless for him to drop me off on the opposite side of town. I'll call you in the morning to check up on you," Brooke promised. "And Nathan, you better be a gentleman with her or I'll give you an injury that will prevent you from ever playing basketball again."

"You're welcome," Nathan replied back sarcastically. "Let's go, Hales." _Hales? He hasn't called me that since we were kids._

Nathan tried to get Haley home as quick as he could. She definitely didn't look too good. And he didn't want her puking in his new SUV his dad had given him.

"Do you have to drive so fast? You're making me nauseous."

"I don't want you blowing chunks in my new car."

"I already puked three times before. Trust me, there's nothing left. But if you keep driving so erratically, that liquor and my dinner may be making another guest appearance," she warned. Nathan let out an exasperated sigh as he slowed the car down.

"Thank you," she whispered as she closed her eyes.

"So you had a rough night," he blurted out. _Great Nathan. Make sure to remind her of the reason why she got drunk in the first place._

"And you had a great one. You got really good."

"At what? Driving?"

"No, you moron. Basketball. You always loved the game," she stated simply while looking at him.

"Try telling Peyton that," he said without thinking. _What's with the word vomit tonight?_

"I heard about the two of you. The break up sounded brutal."

"It was," he quietly confirmed. As Haley shifted in her seat, Nathan noticed her mini skirt move up a little. Although they didn't get along, he had to admit to himself that she had some great legs.

"People suck," Haley declared. Nathan quickly looked away before Haley caught him looking at her. _That's the last thing I need._

"For once, I agree with you." The two teenagers laughed softly. The rest of the car ride was silent. Haley was busy thinking about her public humiliation while Nathan was thinking about how Peyton ripped out his heart and stomped on it. After they arrived, Nathan pulled into his driveway, got out of the car, and opened Haley's passenger side door for her.

"Thanks," she said as he helped her out. Once Haley felt that she could walk, Nathan let go of her arm and she started to walk to her house.

"Haley," Nathan called after her. "If your parents see you like that, they're going to be pissed. I can help sneak you in the back," he offered.

"The light timers are on. They're not home this weekend," she explained.

"Oh," he shrugged. "Then I guess you're good." She nodded in confirmation before she turned around and went inside. _This night has been so weird. _

_What am I going to do? How am I going to show my face in school on Monday?_ Haley felt absolutely miserable. And it wasn't just from the alcohol she drank. Damien had played her for a fool._  
Once again, the smart girl is really dumb. I'm planning this damn Centennial Ball and now I don't even have anyone to go with. And the real clincher, Nathan was the one who took care of me tonight! Ladies and gentlemen, I have officially entered the Twilight Zone. Wait, Nathan…_ All of a sudden, Haley got an idea. She quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," Nathan's tired voice muttered on the other line.

"Nathan, it's me." Haley was standing in her window—which is across from his.

"Haley?" he asked as he turned on his light and looked out the window. "How did you get this number?"

"I remembered it. I have a proposition for you."

"This doesn't sound good."

"Just shut up and listen. I was completely humiliated tonight. Not only did that ass ask me out in front of the entire student body, but he dumped me in front of them, too.There is absolutely no way I can show my face in school on Monday. And now I have no date to the damn event that I'm planning in the first place. "

"So, what does this have to do with me?" he questioned. He didn't know where she was going with this.

"I was wondering if you would take me—as a friend," she quickly added. Haley heard Nathan laugh.

"Now I know you're drunk." She could see his infamous smirk in the window.

"I'm not drunk. I'm desperate. There's no one else I can go with."

"Oh, well when you put it that way," he replied sarcastically.

"Don't pretend to be offended. Because I know you're not. I think that you're intrigued," she declared.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "What's in it for me?"

"The word around school is that Peyton dropped your sorry ass. What would piss her off more than seeing you with me?" When there was silence on the other end, Haley knew that she had gotten to him.

"Besides, I know that Damien will get sick of Rachael. And when he does, he'll realize the mistake he made."

"Where do I come in on this scenario?" Nathan questioned still a little confused.

"Let's face it, you totally outshined Damien at the game tonight. You're definitely going to give him a run for his money. If you keep it up, you'll be the most popular guy in school in no time. Nothing fractures a male ego more than seeing your ex with a guy who's better than you."

"I still don't know," Nathan said.

"Well, sleep on it and get back to me in the morning." Haley then shut off the phone and went to bed. She needed all the sleep she could get if she was going to face the consequences of this plan in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the reviews. I'm really glad that you like the story. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haley awoke the next day to someone lightly shaking her. _Ow, it feels like someone has taken a sledge hammer to my head._ _I will _never_ drink again._

"Haley. Haley, wake up." As she opened her eyes, she came face to face with Nathan.

"What are you doing here?" she groggily asked.

"I'll do it," he answered as he handed her a glass of water and two Tylenols. "For your hangover," he explained after she gave him a confused look.

"You will?" she asked surprised.

"I want Peyton back," he stated.

"Ok, but if we do this, it has to look real. It's all or nothing," she informed him as she took the pills.

"I agree. So where do we start?"

"We have to get our stories straight. Most people know that our crowds don't mix and we hate each other's guts. We have to come up with something that people will believe."

"Like what?" This wasn't Nathan's area of expertise. He'd leave the details up to Haley.

"I've got it. Since people saw me leave the party with you, it's kind of a stepping stone. I'll tell my friends how you took care of me and you can say that I helped you through the break up. They can imagine the rest."

"Sounds solid. Are you going to tell Brooke?" he asked.

"No. As much as I love her, she might forget herself and everything will come out. You're not going to tell your friends are you?"

"I was thinking about telling Lucas but he's a horrible liar, too. We should keep it between us." If Peyton ever found out the truth, she'd hold it over his head forever. Then they'd never get back together.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of, get out. I have to change and then we can go to the mall."

"Why are we going to the mall? I'm not shopping with you," he protested.

"We're not shopping for me. We're going shopping for you," she smiled. "Although you're style isn't completely tragic, if you're going to reach 'boy toy' status—as Brooke refers to it—you're going to have to make some changes."

"I don't know…" he trailed off.

"Trust me," she stated.

"That's the problem. I don't."

"That hurts, Scott. Now get out already."

* * *

"No more, Haley. I'm serious. I'm done," Nathan declared.

"Just this last place. You still need a jacket. What if I spring for lunch?" she suggested.

"Fine," he relented. "I'm starving." _How did I get talked into this? Gee, I don't know, because I'm a pathetic moron? This better be worth it._

"Ok. The faster we do this the faster we can go eat," she reasoned.

"Oh, this is cute. You like this one?" Haley asked as she held up a coat.

"It's ok. Although 'cute' really isn't my look."

"Well, it is now. You want the girls to swoon."

"I don't want other girls. I want Peyton. She would never go for this."

"That's the point. You want to make her feel like she's lost you. The shock will totally rattle her," explained Haley.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered.

"Excuse me. Is there a bathroom in this place?" Haley asked one of the clerks.

"It's at the back of the store on the right," the lady instructed.

"Thank you very much," Haley replied. She then turned to Nathan. "I want you to go into the bathroom and change."

"Why?" _I don't like the sound of this._

"Lots of people from school hang out at the mall on Saturdays. So, most likely, they'll see us together. Which means, you have to start looking the part now. Try to keep up, All-Star."

"What am I changing into?"

"Wear the blue polo shirt with the new kaki pants," she told him. "The blue in the shirt will bring out your eyes."

"You've been looking at my eyes?" he smirked. _That's a first. Peyton never said anything like that to me._

"Don't read so much into it. Now go," she ordered. Five minutes later, Nathan met up with Haley. "Wow," she stated before she could stop herself. "You actually look pretty good."

"I'm assuming that is a compliment," Nathan laughed.

"How you take it is up to you," she commented. Despite her best efforts, she could feel her face blushing a little. "Now let's go pay for this jacket and eat." The two teenagers quickly went through the check out. But just as they were leaving the store, Haley noticed something.

"Oh my God," Haley exclaimed.

"What?" Nathan asked panicked.

"Bevin and Theresa are heading this way. Put your arm around my waist," Haley instructed.

"Haley…"

"Hurry up and do it. If they see us this way, then the whole school will know by Monday and our plan will begin. And be nice."

"I am nice," he defended. "Just watch me charm them." Nathan then slid his muscular arm around her tiny waist. At the contact, Haley felt her body shiver. Nathan experienced it too but pushed it aside.  
They had a part to play.

"Haley? Nathan? What are the two of you doing here?" Bevin questioned with a flabbergasted look on her face.

"And together?" Theresa added. "I thought you guys hated each other."

Before Haley could answer, Nathan beat her to it.

"I wanted to get her out of the house. After last night, I thought she could use a little pick me up," he smiled. _Damn this boy is good,_ Haley thought impressed.

"Yeah, Nathan took care of me most of the night. I was really upset at first but he helped me see the light," Haley elaborated.

"Which is?" Bevin asked.

"If Damien's going to let a smart, beautiful girl like Haley get away, then he doesn't deserve her in the first place," Nathan said. _I can't believe I just said beautiful. It popped out_, thought Nathan. _Plus, I guess it's true._

"That's so sweet," Bevin exclaimed. _It looks like their buying it, _Haley thought excitedly.

"What about Peyton? I thought you two were a pretty hot item before," Theresa threw out. She didn't look like she was totally convinced just yet.

"Oh, she doesn't deserve Nathan," Haley insisted. "So what if he wanted to join the basketball team. He's an amazing player. He should be able to do whatever he wants without being labeled." She then slid her arm around his waist.

"So are you two together?" Bevin nonchalantly asked as she eyed them. "It just seems sudden."

"Well, we've know each other since we were kids. We just went through a little rough patch," Nathan explained. "We were actually friends once."

"Look guys, we're just starting to get back on track. I'd appreciate it if we could keep this whole thing just between us," Haley stated. "At least for a little while." She turned her head to see Nathan giving her a look. She gave him a quick wink before looking back at her friends.

"No problem," Theresa promised. "We'll totally keep our mouths shut."

"Oh, look at the time. I've got to…pee. Come on, Theresa. Let's leave these two love birds alone," Bevin excused as she grabbed Theresa and started to power walk away. When they were out of sight, Nathan pulled away from Haley.

"What was that about? Now they're not going to tell anyone!" he said exasperatedly.

"Please, they're my friends. I know them like the back of my hand. Telling them not to tell anyone automatically makes it juicy gossip. Believe me, everyone will know by Monday. Not to mention, I just saw Bevin whip out her cell phone," Haley reassured him with a satisfied smile.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Nathan stated.

"Oh, when it comes to my friends, I do. Now let's go eat. I was thinking Chinese," she suggested.

"That's my favorite," Nathan said surprised.

"I know," Haley answered as she walked ahead. "Now follow your **_smart_** and **_beautiful_ **girlfriend," she teased. Nathan rolled his eyes. _I'm never going to live that one down_, he thought wryly. He then smiled and followed his "girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5 **

"Haley James, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Brooke asked as she charged up to Haley's locker on Monday.

"You're my best friend in the whole wide world," she stated.

"No, I don't think so. Because if I were, then I'm sure you would have called me on Sunday to tell me that you and Nathan Scott are officially a couple," Brooke said—her voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"Oh, how did you find out?" Haley asked innocently.

"From Bevin," Brooke shouted. "How could you do this to me? You know how I love this type of stuff." _I love it when I'm right_, Haley thought satisfied.

"I'm sorry, Brooke. Nathan and I ran into Bevin and Theresa at the mall. I wanted to tell you myself but I guess they outed us before I got the chance."

"That's another thing. I thought that you hated Nathan. Now all of a sudden you're a couple. While I think it's cute because he's totally hott, it just seems a little out of the ordinary."

"Well, that's what's great about it. We're total opposites. And he's been hurt before, too. So I know he won't pull the same crap Damien did with me."

"I guess I see your point. But was I right, or was I right?" Brooke beamed as she nudged Haley. "I knew the two of you would get together."

"Sure, Tigger. Now let's get to homeroom before we're late."

"If we have to," Brooke teased.

* * *

Nathan just made it into homeroom as the bell rang. He spotted Lucas in the middle row and sat next to him.

"So the rumor is you and Haley James are together. Please tell me it's a joke."

"No, it's not. We're going out," Nathan affirmed.

"I thought you guys hated each other," Lucas stated.

"Yeah, you and everyone else. You remember when Haley would hang out with us as kids."

"That was years ago. I mean, she's nice but it's not like you."

"Maybe that's the point. Look, we both went through a hard time this past weekend. After I drove her home…"

"You helped her out," Lucas finished. "I heard the story already."

"I was in a dark place because of Peyton and me breaking up. She was there for me. I've got to move on and Haley's a great person to do it with."

"And you're sure you're not doing this to stick it to Peyton?" Lucas questioned skeptically.

"No," Nathan lied. "We're over." _I can't believe I said that with a straight face. _

Just then, the curly blonde girl herself walked through the door.

"Miss Sawyer, how nice of you to join us," Miss Thompson commented.

"Wouldn't miss this class for the world," Peyton replied sarcastically as she looked around for a seat.

Unfortunately, the only available seat left was next to Nathan. _This should be interesting._

As Peyton sat at the desk, she made no move to even look in his direction. She just pulled out her sketch book and started drawing.

"You think she knows?" Nathan whispered to Lucas.

"Dude, how could she not?" he responded.

Shortly after the broadcast, the classroom door opened again. As Nathan looked up, he was shocked to see Haley enter the room. She approached the teacher and talked to her briefly before coming over to Nathan's desk. The whole room's attention was on her.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked politely. They needed to be extra careful now. One wrong move and they could blow the whole thing.

"Oh, I took your Lit book by accident." She handed it to him. "Hey Lucas," she greeted his friend.

"Hey Haley," Lucas replied.

"So, I'll see you at lunch right?" Haley asked Nathan. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that Peyton had stopped drawing. She was listening to their conversation—even if it didn't directly look like it.

"Count on it," he answered with a sexy smile.

"You're welcome to sit with us too, Lucas." Nathan was surprised that Haley invited his best friend. That wasn't part of the arrangement. _I guess she's making an effort. That's something._

"Thanks," Lucas said.

"Ok, I have to get back. See you later," she said as she touched Nathan's arm.

"Nice drawing," she complimented Peyton before she left the room. Nathan smiled to himself. _That girl is good._ One thing Peyton absolutely hated was when people interfered with her private sketches.  
She wouldn't even show her best friend Anna sometimes. Peyton looked up and shot daggers at Haley's retreating back. She then dared a glance at Nathan. He innocently shrugged his shoulders and started to gather his stuff to leave. When the bell finally did ring, Peyton bolted out of her chair and rushed out of the room.

"I guess that's your answer," Lucas told him as they too walked to class. _And what a great answer, indeed._

* * *

"Here comes Boy Toy now," Brooke announced as Nathan approached their table. Most of the girls from the squad (excluding Rachael) and a few members of the basketball team were eating there.

"Brooke, be good," Haley warned.

"Haley, it's me."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey you," Nathan greeted as he sat down next to Haley.

"Hi," she smiled at him.

"What's up Nate?" Tim asked. "You ready for Whitey to kick our asses at practice today or what?"

"I say bring it, man. I live for a challenge." He threw Haley a secretive look. She gave him a small smile.

"Be prepared to hear Damien bitch and moan," Vegas said. "He hates it when others outdo him."

At the mention of his name, Nathan could feel Haley tense up next to him. He put an arm around her and said, "Oh, well he better get used to it. I'm not going anywhere. Maybe if he knocked down a shot once in a while, he wouldn't have a problem." Once again, Nathan felt that electricity course through his body as he held on to Haley. He hadn't even done it on purpose. When he felt her discomfort, his instincts kind of took over.

"Yeah, his free shots really suck," Haley added. The guys at the table laughed while the girls looked at them confused. "What's so funny?" Haley asked a little defensively.

"They're called free throws, Hales. And you call yourself a basketball cheerleader?" Nathan laughed.

"Hey, just because I cheer for you guys does not mean I understand the whole game," she defended. "I look to see what other people are doing and then I somehow grasp what's going on."

"I agree. It's way too confusing to know everything," Brooke agreed.

"Oh, and why do you get in trouble if you hold on to a person but not if you whack them?" Bevin joined in.

"What have we started?" Vegas exclaimed. The whole table erupted into friendly laughter. Haley noticed the genuine smile on Nathan's face as he and the guys engaged in more sports talk. She hadn't seen him like that since they were kids. _How come I never noticed how handsome he was before?_ It wasn't until Brooke cleared her throat next to her that Haley realized she was staring.

"Thinking naughty thoughts," Brooke whispered in her ear.

"No," Haley replied as she tried not to gag. She was caught up in the moment before—that's all.

"If that's your story," Brooke teased. Haley gave her a look before returning to eating her sandwich.

"So, did you invite Lucas to eat with us?" Brooke tried to ask nonchalantly.

"Actually, I did. I guess he just wasn't comfortable enough to join us."

"Do you like him?" Haley innocently questioned.

"No," Brooke rushed out. "I just think he's a nice guy."

"Nicer than your boyfriend?" Haley prodded.

"Tutor Girl! I cannot believe you just said that," Brooke exclaimed as she threw a chip at Haley.

"Hey, don't start with me. I swear I'll pour my chocolate milk down that new top of yours."

"You noticed," Brooke beamed.

"Duh, it's totally cute…"

Nathan was actually enjoying himself. He and the guys were arguing over the best basketball players of all time. It felt good to hear some other people's opinions besides his main friends'. He just wished that Lucas had decided to join them. He could definitely picture Lucas blowing a gasket about the players these guys were mentioning.

"No way," he heard Haley shout next to him. "He did not say that to you! That…"

As he looked over at her, he could see her blonde highlights shining in the sun. Her smile seemed to reflect her hair. With Peyton, she usually had a deep laugh—more sarcastic. Haley's, on the other hand, was light and carefree. It was a nice change.

"So Nate, what do you think?" Tim asked. Nathan quickly shook away his previous thoughts and answered Tim.

"I think no one beats Jordan."

Lunch continued on for another seven minutes before the bell rang. The group got their stuff together and was ready to head out. Nathan and Haley, however, weren't sure what to do.

"I have English this period. With Damien," she added.

"I have gym," he said. These two places were on opposite sides of the school.

But Nathan didn't want to let Haley down. "I'll walk you to class. Besides, I owe you for this morning," he whispered—referring to Peyton.

"Let's go," she stated as she looped her arm in his. Once they arrived outside the classroom door, they both found themselves in yet another strange predicament. _Do I shake his hand? No, too formal. Do I kiss him? No, too forward. _She had to think something up quickly. Damien was walking down the hallway staring right at them with a frown on his face. She ended up standing on her tip toes and kissing Nathan on the cheek. She made sure she lingered for a second so it looked more affectionate. In the mean time, the butterflies in her stomach were trying to get the best of her.

"Thanks," she stated as she took off into the classroom. If she looked up into those piercing blue eyes any longer, she thought that he would see what she was thinking. And her thoughts were anything but platonic.

Nathan felt the same way. _It's just pretend_, he kept chanting to himself. _This is all for show._ But no matter how many times he tried to convince himself, there was that little voice in the back of his mind telling him that this was a bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, once again thanks for the wonderful reviews. I love reading your comments. Please keep them coming. Here's chapter 6. **

* * *

** Chapter 6 **

After the game that Friday night, Haley and Nathan had plans to go out with some of her friends and their boyfriends (who happened to be his teammates). The whole week they continued to act like they were into each other—a hug, kiss on the cheek, or arm around the waist. They had perfected the tiny gestures. The only problem was these things were coming without either one of them even planning it.

"Where are we going again?" Nathan asked as Haley got in his SUV.

"A place called Karen's Café," she answered. "You know where it is?"

"Yeah," he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"My mom is part owner of that place. She and Lucas's mom run it together."

"Wow, that's cool," Haley commented. "Now let's go before we're late, All-Star."

She tapped his knee for affect. He laughed at the nickname she had given him—he actually kind of liked it now. Nathan had been doing great at practice and during the past two games this week. He definitely stepped up as a player.

"Yes ma'm," he replied.

"This place looks adorable," Haley complimented as she got out of the car.

For the first time that night, Nathan noticed what she was wearing. She had on a black, sleeveless top with a low neckline. It was enough so a little cleavage was showing but not enough to make it look trashy. She also was wearing form fitting jeans and small kitten heels. Her hair was in long waves and some was pulled back in the middle with bobby pins. Nathan thought that she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"What?" she asked. He was just standing there looking at her.

"Nothing," he said as he briefly shook his head.

"Nothing?' she questioned back. "That didn't look like 'nothing.'"

"You look great, Haley. I mean it," he stated.

"Oh…thanks," she replied. She could feel her cheeks turning red. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, I try," he joked. They both laughed. "You ready?" he asked as he held out his hand to her.

"As I'll ever be."

"Nate, Haley, over here," called Tim.

"Nathan…" Haley trailed off as she grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked confused. "Are you ok?"

"Damien and Rachael are there," she nodded in their direction.

"Well then I guess we really are going to have to push the limit," he smirked.

"I never knew you could be so devious," Haley stated. "I kind of like it."

"There's a lot you don't know about me," he answered. "Now let's go."

"Hey guys," Haley greeted the group. Nathan pulled out a chair for her and ushered her to sit down. _That's sweet. Who knew Nathan Scott could be such a gentleman? Despite the fact that this is all for show._

"Look at that," Brooke exclaimed. "He actually held the chair out for her. Why can't you do that for me?" Brooke yelled at her boyfriend.

"I didn't know you liked that. I always figured you liked to do things yourself," Felix reasoned.

"Sometimes it would be nice. And would it kill you to hold the door open for me? Really, Felix. It's called chivalry."

"So Nathan, great game," Felix tried to change the subject. Brooke rolled her eyes next to him and sighed.

"Uh, thanks."

"Yeah, it wasn't too shabby. But you should really get into the gym, you looked a little winded in the fourth quarter," Damien commented a little snottily. Haley immediately felt the tension at the table.  
Everyone was looking to Nathan for a rebuttal.

_Come on, Haley. You have to say something to diffuse this. It could get ugly._

"I thought he looked great," Haley said offhandedly as she took a sip of her drink. She then rested her hand on top of his on the table.

The girls laughed at that comment.

"So Nathan," Rachael began. Haley saw that she leaned over just enough so that you could see down her shirt. _Skank._ "I heard that your father used to play in high school, too. Isn't it his jersey that's up in the display case?"

"He was all-state in high school. He played in college too but he suffered a knee injury."

"So I guess you'll have to watch out for those knees," Damien stated.

"I thought his knees looked ok," Rachael said with a wink. _Is she hitting on him?_ Haley could feel her blood boil. She threw a glare at Rachael who just gave her a small satisfied smile in return. Nathan tried to ignore the whole thing and started talking to Vegas about the game that night.

"Can we not talk about sports anymore? It's boring," Bevin pouted.

"I agree," Haley added sternly.

"Welcome to Karen's Café, what can I get you?" Karen said while looking at her ordering pad. When she finally looked up, she noticed Nathan.

"Hey Nathan," she greeted. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Well, I've been busy—with basketball and all."

"That's right. Your mom tells me you've been doing great. I keep telling Lucas he should join but you know how stubborn he can be."

"I'll work on him," Nathan promised. He noticed that Karen was looking at his and Haley's joined hands with a smile.

"And who's this?" she asked.

"Oh, this is my…girlfriend Haley," he almost stammered out. He never had to state it directly before. It felt weird actually saying it out loud—weird, but good at the same time for some reason.

"It's nice to meet you," Haley said as she shook Karen's hand.

"You too. Haley, why does that name so sound familiar?" Karen asked—mostly to herself.

"Haley used to hang out with Lucas and me when we were kids," Nathan answered.

"That's right. Now I remember. You guys were inseparable. Anyway, it's so nice to see you again."

"You, too." Haley gave her a friendly smile and nodded. Once the moment had passed, Karen quickly took everyone's orders and returned to the kitchen. The group began chatting about school and other things while they waited for the food.

"Lucas plays basketball?" Brooke asked a little while later. Haley had to keep herself from laughing. Brooke had been mentioning the blonde hair, blue-eyed boy a lot lately. It was obvious to Haley that Brooke had a little crush on him.

"Yeah, he's really good. I've been trying to convince him to join the team next year when some of the seniors leave," Nathan answered.

"Lucas? Isn't he that guy who's always reading around school?" Damien questioned.

"Why? You have a problem with books?" Nathan countered.

"I do," Tim mumbled. "Hooked On Phonics my ass." Everyone gave him confused looks before returning their attention back to Nathan and Damien.

"No, but I'm not sure a book worm is our answer to getting to the state championships."

"Well, I'm not sure that a **_star player_ **with his head up his ass who can't knock down a shot is the answer either," Nathan retorted. Now he was getting angry. He was sick of Damien acting like he was God's gift to the school. And Nathan definitely wasn't going to let him bag on Lucas like that.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Damien angrily spat back. "I carry this whole team. Without me, you guys would be nothing."

"Oh, I disagree. Even Tim can make free throws. And that's not even his position," Nathan replied staring him down.

"Nathan," Haley warned. The last thing she wanted was a brawl to break out.

"Oh, how sweet. She your keeper now?" Damien said as he checked out Haley up and down. _Oh crap, this doesn't look good._ Haley could see Nathan's fist clenching in his lap.

"As much as I'd hate to break up this heart warming moment, I forgot something in the car. Nathan, can you come with me?" Haley asked while giving him look to let him know he better go along with it.

"Yeah," he said as he and Damien still stared at each other. Haley got up and tugged on his arm. As soon as he got up she grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant.

"What the hell was that?" she questioned.

"He started it. The guy's an ass," Nathan defended.

"He's always been an ass. What else is new? What I want to know is why you're letting him get you all riled up?"

"I'm sick of him and his shit. He acts like he's a god. And did you see the way he was looking at you? Someone needs to put him in his place."

"Then do it on the basketball court. I don't want you getting into a fight. It'll set us back even more. Please Nathan," she pleaded.

"Fine. But this isn't easy for me. I'm around these people 24/7. We never hang out with my friends. So far everything has been for you."

"I'll make you a deal. If you behave in there, which means no asinine comments or punches thrown, we'll go someplace you want to go."

"Anywhere?" he questioned.

"Anywhere," she promised.


	7. Chapter 7

** Chapter 7 **

"What is this place?" Haley shouted over the loud music.

"It's the club my mom co-owns with Karen," he answered. Nathan knew all his friends were going to Tric tonight. But he was hoping to run into one particular person.

"Nathan, over here," he heard Lucas call a couple feet away. Nathan put his hand on the small of Haley's back and led her over to the table. All the guys and Anna were sitting down having drinks.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Dogg," Skills commented. "It's nice to see you're still alive."

"That's why I'm here," he answered. He then noticed Haley standing awkwardly next to him. Nathan decided to introduce her to everyone so she'd feel included.

"Uh, guys, you know Haley. Haley, these are my friends: Skills, Fergie, Mouth, and Anna. And you already know Lucas."

"It's nice to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you," she said.

"That's funny, we haven't heard anything about you," Anna said with sarcastic smile.

"Wow, I'm impressed. I've never met anyone who could go from friendly to catty in five seconds...oh sweetie, do you need a Midol? I know those mood swings can be a killer," Haley quipped back with her most innocent smile. All the guys laughed. Nathan, in particular, was impressed. _That's my girl. Wait...what? Where are these things coming from?_

"So Haley, do you like Travis?" Lucas asked her—referring to the group that was playing.

"They're pretty good," she said. "But I'm more into Sheryl Crow."

"Really? I never would have pegged you as that."

"Well, not many people know my music preference. Brooke keeps trying to make me listen to Fergie from the Black Eyed Peas. But I tend to like more mellow music."

"I can picture her doing that," he replied.

"How are you at dancing?" Mouth asked.

"Since I'm a cheerleader I'd say I'm pretty good," she laughed. Anna rolled her eyes in disgust.

"You care to join me? These other girls won't give me the time of day."

"Oh, that's not right. You're so cute. I'll dance with you—if it's ok with you," she said to Nathan.

"Go ahead, dancing isn't my thing." He nodded for her to go.

"Come on, Lips," Haley proclaimed.

"It's Mouth," he corrected her.

"I know," she teased as she pulled him by the shirt to the dance floor. Everyone at the table once again laughed at Haley's antics.

"I have to say, she's pretty cool," Fergie admitted. Nathan felt a smile form on his face as he watched Haley dance with his friend. As he watched her move to the beat, he couldn't help but think she looked hott. _Ok, she's attractive. I admit it._

"Oh please," Anna whined. "I need a drink." She then got up and left the table.

"Peyton's here, you know?" Lucas informed him. To his surprise, Nathan had kind of forgotten about her. He knew there was another reason for coming there tonight, it just got pushed to the back of his mind.

"Oh," Nathan responded with a shrug. He had to play it like he was over her.

"Look, I have to tell you something about her. She's here wi…" Lucas trailed off as Haley and Mouth returned to the table.

"Wow, he's good. And you get extra points for watching your hands," Haley praised him. "You'll never believe what some guys try to do."

"Hey, I'm a total gentleman," Mouth beamed. "Wait, what do they do?"

"Oh, one time I was wearing this mini skirt and some guy tried to slide his hand…"

"I can't hear this," Nathan cut in. _Why does that bother me in the first place? It's not like she's my actual girlfriend. Well, I guess I'm just such a good guy that don't want anything bad to happen to her._

"Sorry," Haley apologized. "Long story short, I punched the guy in the face and broke his nose."

"No way," Lucas and the rest of the guys laughed out loud.

"I'm serious. My hand was killing me for the next two days, though. I give you guys credit when you get in fights. It really hurts."

"That's awesome," Mouth said. "But now I'm a little scared." Haley laughed in response as she fanned herself.

"You want a drink?" Nathan offered. "You're probably hot from all that dancing."

"That'd be great. Thanks," she answered. Nathan then got up from his seat and walked over to the crowded bar. As he got closer to the counter, he ended up bumping into someone. That someone turned out to be none other than Peyton Sawyer.

"Peyton," he stated surprised.

"Nathan, I haven't seen you around here lately," she said.

"I've been busy," Nathan answered.

"Here's your drink, baby," a random dark-haired guy came up to Peyton.

"Nathan, this is Jake. He's a musician," she explained with a smug look on her face. Nathan felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach. _So that's what Lucas was trying to tell me._

"It's nice to meet you," Jake responded as he offered his hand. Nathan stared at it unsure. He ended up shaking it just to be polite. Jake then turned back to the bar to get his drink.

"I didn't expect you to fall in love," Nathan commented.

"I didn't expect you to fall into Abercrombie and Fitch," she countered.

When Jake came back, he and Peyton started flirting. Nathan didn't know what to do. He felt even more uncomfortable. Then the next thing he knew, Haley was directly in front of him. She pulled his head down to her and kissed him on the lips. Instinctively, one hand went into her hair while the other grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer. Her arms looped around his neck as she stood on her tip toes. As they kissed, Nathan felt a jolt run through his body. That was something he never experienced with Peyton before. He even felt himself getting lost in it. It wasn't until Haley pulled away that the trance he was in was broken. She gave him one more quick peck on the lips before turning around to face Peyton.

"Oh hey, Peyton. I didn't see you there," she smiled.

"Get a room," she retorted annoyed as she grabbed Jake and dragged him away.

Haley couldn't help but feel a sense of satisfaction. She saw the way Peyton was trying to mess with Nathan. She figured that two could play that game. What she didn't expect was the goose bumps she got while kissing Nathan. The boy certainly knew what he was doing in that department. At one point, she almost forgot that Peyton was there.

"Brilliant," Nathan complimented her. To her surprise, they were still holding on to each other. She couldn't say that she didn't like it. She could feel Nathan's defined muscles under his shirt. In fact, she was getting the feeling that she almost belonged there in his strong arms.

"We make a good team," Haley replied. She still felt all the electricity between her and Nathan. _This can't happen_, she thought as she gently backed up out of his arms.

"So how about that drink," she reminded him. He looked a little disappointed at first but it quickly disappeared.

The rest of the night, the two kept a small distance between one another. The car ride home was silent, as well. When Nathan walked her to the door, the awkwardness and tension was still there.

"Well, thanks for tonight. You're friends are great," Haley said.

"That they are," Nathan replied. Haley gave him a small smile before saying goodnight.

"Haley," he stated. The next thing she knew, he was leaning in towards her. Automatically, her eyes shut. She was expecting him to kiss her on the lips but shivered when she felt his lips on her forehead. "Thank you for that whole thing with Peyton."

"You're welcome," she replied. She then entered her house and shut the door. When she heard him leave, she let her back bang against the door. _I think I'm falling for Nathan_. _What am I going to do?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thanks again for the amazing reviews. Although, I have a little confession to make. I already have written the entire story. I finished it months ago but didn't post it until now. And since I'm on spring break, I have more free time on my hands to update. Your great reviews make me want to give you guys the rest. But unfortunately, I'm still going to give it to you piece by piece. What's the fun in me revealing everything all at once? Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

* * *

** Chapter 8 **

Another two weeks passed by and Haley and Nathan's plan was still going strong. They continued to act affectionate in front of the others. When the people they were trying to get back at were around, they'd step it up. To Nathan's satisfaction, he caught Peyton looking at him a lot more. Whenever he touched Haley or kissed her, he could see the jealousy in his ex-girlfriend's eyes. The only problem was that he found himself thinking about Haley a lot lately. They'd started to actually become friends. He had been wrong about her all those years. She was a good person. He was glad that he gave her a chance.

"Nathan. Nathan," Haley called to him as she came up to his locker. "Are you ok? You look kind of out of it."

"Sorry, my head's just been somewhere else lately," he explained as he tried to shake away all thoughts of her.

"You miss her don't you?" she asked. If Nathan didn't know any better, he would have thought that Haley seemed a little sad about that.

"I guess…yeah," he answered with more confidence. Although he enjoyed pissing off Peyton, he wasn't really sure now if he wanted to be with her again. His head was telling him one thing but his heart said another. He just wasn't sure which one to listen to.

"Well, I've seen her sneaking glances at you more. That's a good sign," she stated.

"Damien and Rachael broke up," Nathan commented offhandedly a minute later.

"I heard. I knew they wouldn't last."

"How do you feel about that?" he asked cautiously.

"Is it bad if I say I'm enjoying it?" she asked unsure.

"After the crap he pulled on you, I'd say not at all," Nathan assured her. "I guess you won't need me much longer either." She gave him a confused look. "I think he wants to ask you out again."

"He can ask but I won't go with him. I don't trust him," Haley explained.

Nathan nodded in response. He then looked at his watch.

"Oh crap, I was supposed to meet Lucas and the guys at the river court ten minutes ago."

"For what?" she asked.

"On Wednesdays we get together and play a few games. It's kind of a routine we have."

"Oh, that sounds fun. Hey Nathan, would you mind if I came? I'd really like to see that place again."

"Sure, we could always use cheerleaders," he smirked. Haley laughed.

"Well you're in luck. I just happen to have my pompoms in my backpack."

"Guess you always have to be prepared."

"Damn straight," she agreed.

* * *

When they got to the river court, the guys were already playing. And to Haley's dismay, Peyton, Anna, and a few other girls were sitting there, too. 

"Did you know she was going to be here?" Haley whispered to Nathan as they started walking towards the court.

"No, Peyton never came before." He often asked her to come but she always made up some excuse to get out of it. "I don't even know why she's here now."

"I do," Haley mumbled. As they approached, Haley could see the group of girls practically giving her death glares. Despite the outer confidence she was trying to exude, she still felt really uncomfortable. Nathan could always tell when she got nervous. Haley would put her hair behind her ear and bite her lip—which she was doing right now. He put his arm around Haley's shoulders and gave her a reassuring squeeze. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect her. The guys stopped playing when they noticed their arrival.

"Look who finally decided to grace us with his presence," Skills joked.

"Sorry, that was my fault. He was waiting for me," Haley covered.

"We thought you forgot man," Lucas said. Haley smiled at Nathan when he got that guilty look on his face.

"Well, I'm here now. Who's the lucky team that gets me?" he asked cockily.

"How do you put up with him?" Lucas questioned Haley teasingly.

"Pity mostly," she joked.

"I'm so unappreciated," Nathan pouted.

"Aw, poor baby," Haley cooed as she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a lingering kiss on the cheek. One part of Haley did it because she knew Peyton and the others were watching. The other part, however, thought that Nathan looked insanely sexy in that moment.

"Are you guys going to play or not? We actually have other things to do," Anna called. Haley also noticed, much to her satisfaction, the scowl present on Peyton's face beside Anna.

"Gee, and I thought they were here 'cause they were interested in the game. Guess not," Haley commented making the guys chuckle. One of the things Nathan came to admire about Haley was how well she fit in with his friends. She was always making them laugh.

"Go kick some ass, All-Star. I'll be watching," Haley said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She then took a seat on the other side of Mouth on the picnic table.

She didn't want to be next to Peyton and the others.

"How come I don't get a good luck kiss?" Fergie teased.

"Because I'm the only all-star here," Nathan retorted.

"Oh, it's on punk," Lucas declared.

As the guys started to play, Haley talked with Mouth. He was a nice guy. Truth be told, all of Nathan's friends were great. She enjoyed joking around with them. When she and Nathan stopped this whole charade, she would miss them—and him. But she didn't want to think about that now. Just then, Nathan stole the ball from Lucas. He dribbled it down the court and dunked it in their basket. _Wow, that was kind of hott. _ Haley jumped up on the bench and began cheering.

"Good one, Nate! Nice try, Luke!" Mouth also joined in.

"What, no pompoms?" Peyton remarked. The other girls snickered.

"They're in Nathan's SUV if you want them," Haley answered. "I just thought they'd be a little overkill."

"No thanks," Peyton replied. Haley sat back down on the table and continued to watch the game. It was a minute later when Peyton made another comment to her.

"So, I've never seen you here before. What, cheerleading practice get cancelled? Is this your way of making up for lost time?"

"No, it's more of a way for me to come out and support my boyfriend. Something you would know nothing about," Haley answered back. She was sick of this girl. Peyton was always saying things behind her back or giving her dirty looks. And now that Haley and Nathan had actually become friends, what Peyton did to him didn't sit right with her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Peyton shot back.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Haley challenged.

"Come on ladies," Mouth cut in trying to ease the obvious tension. "Let's just watch the game."

"No, I want the ditsy cheerleader to explain herself," Peyton said angrily as she stood up.

Haley then did the same. It looked like the girls were finally going to square off.

"Oh my God, so what if I'm a cheerleader? I also happen to be one of the best tutors at our school and I'm on the Student Entertainment Committee. Plus, I have a 4.0. So if anyone is a ditz, it's you Miss Bottle Blonde."

"You think you're so perfect. It makes me sick how you and your friends act like you own the school," she began to shout.

"Oh, you're one to talk. Just because I don't wear black everyday, brood about how horrible my life is, listen to angry rock, and draw pictures about break ups I caused, that gives you the right to judge me. You might want to take a good look in the mirror, honey." Haley was now also yelling. The boys stopped their game when they heard the argument.

Nathan was so shocked that he could only stand there and watch.

"Hey, you don't know shit about our break up. At least I cared about Nathan. The only reason you're with him is because he's the new star of the basketball team," she accused her.

"No, I'm with him because you were a selfish bitch who left him when he needed your support. It's bad enough he gets it from his dad, but I didn't think you had your head up your ass, too," Haley retorted.

Nathan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Haley was really letting Peyton have it. Normally, he would jump in and defend Peyton. But in this case, he knew Haley was right.

"You don't know anything about me. So don't try to accuse me of things you don't have a clue about," Peyton screamed.

"I don't have to know you. I can see it for myself in your actions. You dumped Nathan for doing something that was important to him, dated another guy, tried to shove it in his face, and now you're playing mind games. If that's how you treat someone you care about, then I'd hate to see how you treat your enemies," Haley retorted.

"I do care about him," Peyton gritted out.

"Well, so do I. But I'm not the one who broke his heart because I was afraid it would ruin my emo reputation." The next thing Haley knew, Peyton had reached out and slapped her hard across the face._  
Oh, this bitch is going down_. Haley then lunged on Peyton and the two girls were on the ground duking it out. After a brief struggle, Haley was on top. She punched Peyton right in the eye as Nathan and the other guys tried to break it up. The girls were all cheering on Peyton—who was losing.

"That's enough," Nathan shouted. He was now holding Haley back while Lucas restrained Peyton.

"Everyone calm down," Lucas demanded. Haley finally settled down in Nathan's arms but Peyton looked like she was ready to charge Haley again.

"That was kind of hott," Haley heard Mouth mumble to Fergie and Skills.

"Are you ok?" Nathan asked Haley as he turned her around. He could see a huge red mark on the right side of her face.

"What?!" Peyton exclaimed. "She lunges at me and punches me in the face and you ask if she's ok!"

"Well maybe next time you'll keep your hands to yourself and not slap me," Haley defended.

"Guys, I'll see you later. I'm taking Haley home. That's enough excitement for one afternoon," Nathan stated as she gently grabbed Haley by the arm and led her to the car before another fight broke out.

The whole car ride back was silent. Haley didn't know what had gotten into her. She was never the fighting type. She always kept her cool. But Peyton had really pushed her over the edge. Now Haley was afraid that Nathan would be angry with her. After all, she did yell at and attack the ex-girlfriend he was still hung up on. When they arrived, Nathan parked the car in his driveway. Haley got out and was unsure of what to do. Without a word, he took her hand and led her into his house.

"Sit down," he said as they entered the kitchen. Haley took a seat at the counter.

"Nathan, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," Haley tried to apologize.

_We're done. He's probably trying to figure out the best way to let me down gently._

What surprised her next was the fact that she heard Nathan laugh.

"Nathan…" she began but was interrupted.

"That was some catfight," he stated. "I think you gave Peyton a shiner."

"What?" she asked shocked. "You're not mad?"

"No, I'm impressed," he proclaimed as he handed her an ice pack from the freezer.

"You are?" she questioned uncertainly.

"Not many girls I know would have the guts to stand up to Peyton like that. And the fact that you said all the things I've wanted to say for weeks, well, I was proud to have you as my pretend girlfriend."

"Thanks…I guess," she laughed.

"And girl on girl is always a turn on," he smirked.

"Ew!" Haley squealed as she lightly swatted his chest. Nathan laughed in response.

"So violent today, Hales."

"I can't help it if I keep being provoked," Haley replied.

"Alright, let's take a look at that mark," Nathan said as he moved closer to her. He took the ice pack out of her hands and moved her face so it was closer to his. "That looks like it hurts."

"It does," she confirmed. "Ow, don't touch it!"

"I just wanted to make sure she didn't break the skin," he explained. Just then, they're eyes locked.

"Thank you, Haley. For sticking up for me," he said in a more serious tone as his hand caressed the other side of her face. "And caring."

"You're welcome," she softly replied. As they continued to stare into each other's eyes, their faces began to move closer. Their lips were barely touching when they were interrupted.

"Nathan!" Dan called as he entered the kitchen. "You get your ass…"At the sound of his voice, the two teenagers sprang apart. "…oh, I didn't realize we had company."

"Dad, you know Haley," Nathan said a little annoyed. He didn't know what happened. One minute they were talking as friends, and the next he had gotten a sudden urge to kiss her. Over the past few weeks he had come to really like Haley. But now, he knew he was starting to feel something more for her. He just didn't know what.

"Hi Mr. Scott," Haley timidly greeted.

"Haley, would you mind? I'd like to have a word with my son," Dan hinted.

"Oh, sure. Um, I'll call you later," she said to Nathan. Before he could even reply, she had already gotten up and left.

"Damn it, Dad. What's so important that you made her leave?" Nathan exclaimed.

"I realize that you're pissed that I interrupted your make out session, but I think that I have the right to be mad more than you."

"We were not making out. And why are you mad?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you guys are three games away from the finals?" Dan demanded.

"Because you told me not to join the team in the first place. I assumed you wouldn't care," Nathan explained.

"Well you assumed wrong. I know that you've been outshining Damien West but that won't last long. You should be out training instead of fooling around with that girl."

"Her name is Haley and we're not fooling around. And since when do you care about my game, anyway? You've been giving me the cold shoulder ever since I joined the team."

"I've had a change of heart. I didn't know you were that good. So now, I'm going to help make you better."

"You are unbelievable. First, you insult me by saying that you didn't think I had any talent. And now that I've proven you wrong, you have the nerve to offer me your help," Nathan declared outraged. "Gee, Dad. Thanks for the love. But I think I'm going to pass. I made it this far on my own. I don't need anything from you."

"You know, bitterness really isn't a great look for you, Nathan. Why don't we just call a truce and go from there?"

"No."

"It works for me," Dan stated.

"Well that's the problem, Dad. It always has to work for you," Nathan replied. He then stormed out of the house not once looking back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm loving your reviews. Thanks so much. Someone asked if I would be writing another Naley fic. I actually do have another one I will be posting probably early next week. It's a lot longer than this story is. That fic is called Secrets of Love. That was actually the first fanfic I had ever written but I wanted to post this story first since it's one of my all time favorites. But don't get me wrong, I love that other story, too. Secrets features Naley and a lot more Brucas and Jeyton. So keep your eyes open for it.  
**

* * *

** Chapter 9 **

"Hello?" Haley answered her cell phone. She was on her bed painting her toenails. Ever since that near-kiss incident, she couldn't get her head straight. She knew she was in love with Nathan. She didn't know how, but somewhere along the way she had developed those intense feelings for him. The only thing Haley did know was that Nathan was vulnerable. He still had feelings for Peyton. If she told him how she felt, and he didn't feel the same way, then she could completely lose him. And that for Haley was not worth the risk.

"Hey, it's me," Nathan stated.

"Hey, how did things go with your Dad?"

"Not so good. We got into a huge fight and I stormed out of the house," Nathan explained.

"Wow, that bad. Where are you now?" she questioned.

"Don't freak out—but I'm right outside your window."

"What?" Haley asked shocked. She quickly got off her bed and walked over to the window. When she pulled up the blinds, she came face to face with Nathan. She laughed out loud when she noticed that he was sitting on a tree branch.

"Are you crazy?" she scolded as she shut off her phone and opened her bedroom window to let him in. "You could fall and break your neck."

"Thanks for the concern, Mom," he mocked as he entered her room.

"Hey, if you get injured then we won't go to the state championships. And even worse, I'll have no date for the Centennial Ball," she teased.

"Well you better pray that I don't get hurt. You'll probably have to pay the next guy to take you," he joked.

"That was hurtful," she replied sarcastically. Nathan laughed in response. _It's now or never_, Haley thought.

"Look Nathan," Haley began in a more serious tone. "About earlier, I just want you to know it's ok."

"What's ok?" Nathan said.

"Before, in the kitchen, when we…" she trailed off. "…when we almost kissed. I know deep down that you still have feelings for Peyton."

"Haley…," he tried to interrupt.

"No, let me finish. We're friends now. I'm really happy about that and I don't want it to change."

"Haley, listen…"

"We got caught up in the moment. That's all. We're pretending to be together so often that it's become second nature to us. I just…I just don't want us to forget why we originally started this." As Haley said those words, she could feel her heart breaking. And for a second, it looked as if Nathan's was, too. But she knew she had to do this.

"I don't know what to say," Nathan replied.

"Then don't say anything. I'll understand if you don't want to continue with this. Since I seriously screwed up today with Peyton. It's up to you," she informed him.

Nathan let out a long sigh. "Haley, you didn't mess up today. If any thing, you probably fueled Peyton more. When someone says she can't have something, it makes her want it that much more. I'd like for us to keep going with this. And besides, I promised to take you to the dance. I'm not going to back out on that." _I was hoping he'd say that. Well, the last part—not the rest._

"That's if it's ok with you," he quickly added.

"Yeah, that works," she smiled. She then went back to her bed and started to finish painting her toes. "So um, what exactly happened with your dad?"

Haley really wanted to change the subject. The way Nathan was looking at her was intense. She always felt as if those piercing blue eyes of his could see right through her.

"Oh, he basically said that he originally thought I had no talent and that now, without his help, I'll lose the games," he informed her. He took a seat at the end of her bed.

"I'm so sorry Nathan. You don't deserve that," Haley stated looking up at him. "Even when we were kids, you were an awesome player. Don't let your dad take that away from you."

"It's just so unfair. He got to play in high school and college. He even refers to those years as his 'glory days.' Why can't he just let me do the same and be happy for once?"

"Maybe he's jealous," Haley suggested.

"Yeah right," Nathan scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. Think about it. Your dad's best years of his life were when he was playing basketball. Then after that knee injury, it was all taken away from him. Now you join the team and have a shot at winning state. You're even close to breaking his record. It's like you're erasing his legacy."

"I never thought of it like that," Nathan mumbled. "If that's true, then what should I do?"

"Just continue to play. You can't sit out on your life because your father is insecure. Do what makes you happy," she advised.

"You're pretty smart, you know that?" he laughed.

"Well, I am Tutor Girl."

"Since you know everything, what's going on this weekend with the gang?" Nathan asked. He no longer referred to them as her friends because they were his now, too.

"Oh, Brooke wanted us all to go to the beach on Saturday. Which reminds me," Haley said. "I was wondering if you wanted to invite Lucas to come with us."

"Why Lucas?" Nathan questioned. He knew that Haley and Lucas got along but he didn't understand what would possess her to invite him out with their other group of friends. _Does she have a thing for him? Am I mad that she has a thing for him?_

"Do you like him?" Nathan tried to find out nonchalantly.

"Yeah, as a friend. But I'm asking for Brooke. She has a major crush on him."

"Doesn't Brooke already have a boyfriend?"

"Actually, she and Felix broke up a few days ago. He was a sexist jerk so she dropped his sorry ass," Haley informed him.

"Oh," Nathan muttered. "Um, yeah, I'll talk him into it. Do you think everyone else will mind? After all, he doesn't roll with that crowd. And I don't want him to feel left out."

"Well, we'll both be there. And Brooke will be, too. Believe me, she'll make him feel welcomed," Haley laughed.

"Aren't you done painting your toes yet? You've been doing them for ten minutes now," Nathan teased.

"Hey, I don't want to mess up. I had to do a second coat, too."

"Well, when you're done with the _**second coat**_, you feel like watching a movie?" he proposed.

"Oh, can we watch Tristan & Isholde? I love Medieval movies," Haley exclaimed.

"Is that a chick flick? No way," Nathan protested as he vigorously shook his head.

"Please? Pleeeaaaase?" Haley begged as she crawled down the bed to where Nathan was. In that moment, he couldn't help but think that she looked amazingly sexy. _Focus, Nathan!_ She then looped her arm through his and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"There are guys fighting with swords. People get stabbed," she tried to convince him.

"Nope."

"The lead actress strips down," Haley pointed out. _She's not totally naked but he doesn't need to know that._

"Fine," he relented. "But I get to pick next time."

"Deal," she promised as she grabbed Nathan's hand and pulled him off the bed.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. I love reading them. Please keep them coming!**

* * *

** Chapter 10 **

"Ow, it burns!" complained Brooke. "Who's idea was it to go to the beach?"

"I told you to keep your flip flops on until we got closer to the water. And it was your idea, genius," Haley laughed.

"Give me a piggy back," Brooke requested to Haley.

"No way. You may be light but I'm a weakling. Although…" Haley trailed off. "Hey Lucas!"

"Haley, don't you dare. I mean it. I will drown you," Brooke warned.

"What's up?" Lucas asked as he caught up to the girls. He and the other guys were carrying the cooler, beach chairs, and umbrella.

"Do you think you could carry Brooke the rest of the way? She left her flip flops back in the car and the sand is really hot."

"Sure, but who's going to carry the cooler…"

"Nathan can do it," Haley volunteered him.

"What am I doing?" Nathan asked confused.

"Carrying the cooler so Lucas can carry Brooke," Haley said as she gave him a look to go along with it.

"Ok," he smirked catching on.

"Hop on, Pretty Girl," Lucas said.

"Thanks, Broody. You're such a gentleman," Brooke complimented as she jumped on his back. She also threw Haley a big "thank you" smile.

"You look pretty happy with yourself, Cupid."

"Why Nathan, I have no idea what you're talking about," Haley replied smiling.

Ten minutes later the whole group got settled in. The girls were lying on their blankets while the guys went surfing.

"So Haley, I heard a funny little rumor. Is it true that you're the one who gave Peyton Sawyer that black eye?" Bevin asked.

"Please, that is the most ridiculous story I've ever heard," Rachael laughed.

"Why did we invite her again?" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"I think she more like barged her way in," Haley replied while rolling her eyes.

"So, was it really you?" Theresa prodded.

"Actually, it was. And it felt pretty good, too."

"I so would have paid to see that. Who new my Tutor Girl had it in her?" Brooke beamed.

"Not me," Haley laughed as she began to put on her suntan lotion.

* * *

"So, you going to ride a wave or just float there?" Lucas asked. 

"What?" Nathan replied coming out of his daze. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't pull his eyes off of Haley. His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he saw her swimsuit. It was a black bikini that had a halter-like top. The bottoms were tiny boy shorts with a jeweled belt that went around the waist. Needless to say, she looked really hott.

"Why don't you just go over there? You've been staring at her for the past ten minutes."

"Who?" Nathan tried to play dumb.

"Haley," Lucas pointed out.

"I wasn't staring."

"No, it was more like drooling," Lucas laughed.

"You're one to talk. You practically dropped everything to carry Brooke," Nathan countered.

"A hott girl in a bathing suit needed my help. Hell yes I'm there," Lucas joked.

"You know you like her, man. When are you going to make a move?" Nathan asked.

"When are you going to tell Haley you love her?" Lucas countered. As soon as the words left Lucas's mouth, they hit Nathan like a ton of bricks. He had harbored feelings for Haley for a while now. In fact, the reason why he was so mean to her all those years was because he was so attracted to her. He just never let himself go there. But now that they were working together, it was getting harder to keep those feelings at bay. Especially when she played down their kiss and said she wanted them to remain friends. He didn't want to push her over the edge.

"What makes you think I'm in love with her?" Nathan asked curiously. _Is it that obvious?_

"Dude, you're always with her. When she's not around, you bring her up. And then there's the way you look at her."

"How do I look at her?"

"I don't know. But it's intense. I used to think that you loved Peyton. I even thought that you were still into her when you first started dating Haley. But now, I can tell that you have so much more with Haley," Lucas explained. "And don't get me wrong, Peyton's still my friend. But Haley, she's better for you."

"So what should I do? That may be true, but I'm not sure she feels the same way," Nathan replied sadly.

"Trust me, she does. I can see it in her eyes, too. Just tell her, Nate."

_Does she really have feelings for me? Then why did she say she wanted to be just friends? And why would she still be helping me to get Peyton back? Women are so confusing._

"That's easier said than done. By the way, Brooke likes you. So if you're worried about making a move, don't be."

"Thanks for the info. You wanna head back in? These waves suck," Lucas said. "Besides, it looks like our girls could use some help putting on their sun block."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

"Need help?" Haley heard Damien ask as he approached her. She had gotten most of her body done but she was having a hard time reaching her back. _Ew, no. Why the hell did Bevin invite him again?_

"No thanks," she stated. In fact, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"Really? Because it looks like you're having a bit of trouble," Damien said.

"I'm fine," she replied curtly.

"You know, you're pretty high on yourself. Telling people you're all fine and stuff," Nathan commented as he and Lucas came back to the blanket.

"Very funny," Haley mock laughed.

"Hey Nathan," Rachael called. "Would you mind doing my back? I can't reach," she finished innocently.

"Can't reach my ass," Brooke muttered throwing Haley a look.

"Go ahead, man," Damien quickly encouraged. "I've got Haley."

"Actually…" Haley tried to cut in. Nathan was about to protest too but was interrupted.

"Perfect," Rachael exclaimed. Haley let out an annoyed sigh as Damien started to rub the lotion on her back. As he touched her, she tried to not shudder from disgust. _What the heck did I ever see in him? Maybe if I pretend it's Nathan instead…_

Meanwhile, Nathan was pissed. He didn't like Damien near Haley. He saw the victory smile that asshole gave him. And now, Nathan was stuck with the manipulative redhead.

"So Nathan, you've turned out quite nicely?" Rachael said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked as he tried to put the lotion on her quickly. He didn't want to be near her any longer than was necessary.

"Well, one minute you were one of the school outcasts and now you're the most popular guy in school," she stated. "Although, I'm surprised it took everyone this long to notice you. After all, you are pretty good looking." She then winked at him seductively.

"How nice of you to notice," he said with fake niceness. He knew she was trying to get on his good side.

"Wow, someone doesn't know how to take a compliment," she smiled.

"Rachael, I'm with Haley. Your mind games aren't going to work with me," he stated as he finished up her back.

"Who's playing mind games? I was just trying to be nice," she replied innocently as she brushed her fingers down his arm. Nathan immediately tensed up under her touch. _This girl is unbelievable._

"Yeah, I've heard stories about you 'just trying to be nice.' But I don't buy it." As he got up, he looked over towards Haley. She quickly looked away. _Damn it, she must have seen the whole thing.  
Great, this is the last thing she needs right now. _

"Haley, I need to talk to you," Nathan declared as he stood in front of her. There was no way he was going to let her think that there was something going on between him and Rachael.

"I'm not done," Damien objected.

"Yes, you are," Nathan replied sternly. Damien began to glare back at him. Haley, feeling like she was caught in the middle of an up and coming death match, was relieved by Tim's interruption.

"Anyone wanna play volleyball?" he inquired. "The net's all set up."

"Nathan and I are in," Lucas declared. He seemed to notice what was going on. Haley was thankful that he stepped in.

"We'll play," Bevin said referring to her and Theresa.

"Brooke? Haley?" Vegas asked.

"Athletics really aren't my thing. But I'll play only if Haley does," Brooke proposed.

"Haley?" Tim urged.

"Whatever," she replied as she shook her head. "But I make no apologies for my suckiness. It's genetic."

"So what else is new?" Rachael quipped as she began walking to the net.

"Don't worry," Brooke assured Haley. "I'll make sure the ball **_accidentally_** hits her in her surgically enhanced nose."

"Did I ever tell you that you're my favorite person in the world?" Haley smiled.

"Not recently. But better late than never," she joked. The two best friends then laughed uncontrollably at the thought of Rachael crying while clutching her lopsided nose.

"When you two crack heads are done, you mind getting it in gear?" Rachael called. This brought on another bought of laughter.

"Bring it on bitch," Brooke mumbled once she'd calmed down. The teens then picked their teams. Nathan, Bevin, Brooke, Tim, and Rachael were on one team. The second team was Lucas, Haley, Damien, Theresa, and Vegas. The teens played and switched positions when necessary. To everyone's surprise, Bevin turned out to be a better player than Tim.

"Damn it, Tim!" Brooke exclaimed. "I thought you had that."

"I'm sorry. The sun got in my eyes," he defended.

"What are you yelling at him for? You haven't even hit the ball over the net yet," Rachael chastised her. Haley held her breath. Brooke would never let a skank like Rachael talk to her like that. _She better watch out. Hell hath no fury like an insulted Brooke._ Brooke gave Rachael a dirty look and took her position. It was now the brunette's turn to serve. She threw the ball in the hair and hit it. But instead of it going over the net, it ended up hitting Rachael hard on the back of the head.

"Woops, my bad," Brooke smiled innocently when Rachael turned around and gave her a death glare. Haley had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud. _I love Brooke!_

After a few sets, it was then Haley's turn to serve—and she was dreading it. Whenever the ball came to her, Lucas or Vegas would make sure to come and hit it for her. She was that bad. Most of the game, she just stared at Nathan. He was absolutely gorgeous with his shirt off. His defined chest and abs were glistening with sweat in the sun as he played. _Note to self: take a cold dunk in the water after this._

"Pass," Haley stated.

"You can't pass. You have to serve," Theresa said.

"I can't. There is absolutely no way," Haley disputed.

"It's easy," Damien declared. "I'll show you."

"Ok," she agreed cautiously. Normally, she would have turned him down right away. But she had seen the way Nathan was with Rachael earlier—or at least the way Rachael had come on to him. It had made her sick to her stomach—and a little jealous. Well, actually, really jealous. _Let's see how he likes it._ Damien gave Haley the ball and came up behind her. Once again, she had to control the urge to pull away from him.

"Now, hold the ball like this," he said as he put his left arm under hers. His right arm was over hers. Their hands were touching as they held onto the ball.

"You're going to toss it a little in the air, and then bring this fist up to hit it over the net," he instructed. While that was going on, Nathan seriously had to control himself. He didn't like the way Damien was all over Haley. The jerk was practically on top of her. Nathan could feel his fists tightening at his sides.

"Alright, now try it," Damien said softly into her ear. Haley did as she was told.

She served the ball. And to her surprise, it went over the net. Both Tim and Brooke went for it but missed and ended up banging into each other.

"Ow!" Brooke shouted. She was sprawled out on the ground. "Someone switch spots with me. I can't take this abuse."

"Damn, how thick is your head?" Tim exclaimed. "I think you gave me a concussion."

"Well then why don't you go fall asleep on the blanket? Then you'll never wake up and bother me again."

"Brooke!" Haley reprimanded her. To prevent another argument, Nathan offered to swap spots with Brooke. The game once again resumed. Haley gained her team another point when she served but then messed up the next one. Tim was up to serve. He propped the ball up so Nathan could spike it—which he did—right into Damien's face on the other side.

"What the hell?" he yelled clutching his now bloody nose. "You trying to kill me?"

"It was an accident. Maybe if you didn't just stand there like a dumbass you wouldn't have gotten hit."

"Yeah right you son of a…" Damien started to say but was interrupted by Lucas.

"You know, how about we call that a game?" he proposed. "There have been enough injuries already."

"I second that," Brooke agreed while rubbing her head. "I need Tylenol."

"I've got some in my bag," Theresa informed her.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Haley stated. This day was turning out to be a disaster. She needed to clear her head. Before anyone could protest, she was already walking down the more deserted end of the beach. Nathan wanted to go after her but figured he should wait a while. She didn't look like she was in the mood for company at the moment.

* * *

Haley sat in a rocky further down the beach. She wasn't too far away. She could still see her friends from where she was. The whole time she sat there, all she could think about was Nathan and Rachael.  
She knew that nothing was probably going on. It was just Rachael being her usual slutty, deceitful self. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of her touching him out of her head. 

"Mind if I join you?" Nathan asked.

"Suit yourself," Haley replied as she stared straight ahead at the waves.

"Hales, I know something's bothering you. If it's about before…"

"I'm fine. You don't have to explain anything to me," she said icily.

"Really? Because the way you're acting right now is telling me otherwise," he pointed out.

"Nathan, spare me. I know that we've gotten to be friends but you're wrong about this," she tried to deny. Haley knew she was being childish. But it felt like every time she got close to a guy she liked, and in this case loved, Rachael would swoop in and try to take him away.

"If nothing is bothering you, then why are you biting your lip? You always do that when you're nervous or upset." In response, Haley immediately stopped what she was doing.

"I do not," she uselessly denied.

"I beg to differ. Haley, there is nothing going on between me and Rachael. She was trying to play her usual mind games. I would never betray you like that."

"Besides, it's not like you're completely innocent either," he added a second later.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she retorted angrily.

"Please, Damien was all over you when he was teaching you how to serve. You didn't say anything to him then."

"Nothing was going on. He was just showing me how to do it," she explained.

"So you weren't using him as a way to stick it to me?" Nathan challenged. _Wow, he's good. Oh, crap._

"No," she objected as she stood up. He stood up too and gave her a look. "Maybe," she sheepishly admitted.

"Why?" he asked. He wanted to hear her say it.

"Because…" Haley trailed off.

"Because?" Nathan pushed.

"Because I was jealous ok?" she exclaimed. "Are you happy now? You got me to admit it." Haley then started to walk away. She didn't know how he would react to that news. And she wasn't exactly sure if she was strong enough right now to find out.

"Haley…wait," Nathan called after her. "Don't leave." He gently grabbed her arm and turned her around. As he looked past her, he could see a few of their friends watching them. They couldn't have a serious talk with them all staring.

"Come with me," he instructed. Before she could say anything, he took her hand and led her a little further down the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

** Chapter 11 **

"Where are we going?" Haley questioned. Nathan didn't answer her right away. He just held onto her hand and kept walking. A minute later, they came to a really large and extravagant beach house.

"Nathan?" Haley asked again.

"It's my parent's beach house," he explained as he got the house key out of its usual hiding spot. He unlocked the back door and held it open for Haley. She sighed before entering.

"Nathan, why are we here? We need to get back."

"We couldn't talk over there. At least we're alone here," he said. "Haley, about what you said earlier…"

"I can't do this right now, Nathan. Damn it, this is all my fault."

"Haley…" he tried to cut in.

"I was such an idiot thinking that this could work. I just…I was hurt and you were too and so I proposed that we do this. But if I knew how it would turn out I never would have done it in the first place."

"What are you talking about?" Nathan asked. He wasn't sure where she was going with this.

"We can't keep going on like this Nathan—fooling everyone around us and ourselves. It's not right. And as much as I try to convince myself that everything is ok, it's not. **_I'm_ **not ok," she clarified.

"I don't know what you mean, Haley. I thought you wanted us to keep this up." Nathan didn't know if he liked what she was proposing. Although he no longer wanted to get back with Peyton, he still wanted to carry out their agreement. It was the only way he could be with Haley right now.

"It's not your fault, Nathan. I'm the one who screwed up," she began to ramble. "This was supposed to be a kind of business deal. We weren't supposed to get as close as we did. And I certainly wasn't supposed to fall for you. But being the girl that I am, it just happened…"

Before Haley could even finish the sentence, Nathan's lips were on hers. For a second, she was too shocked to kiss back. But she soon got over it. Her arms automatically wrapped around his neck as his hands went to her waist. As they continued to kiss passionately, Nathan pulled her in closer. One of his hands was planted in her hair as her hands moved up and down his strong, muscular arms. After a few minutes, when air became an issue, the two teens broke apart.

"Wow," Nathan said softly as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yeah," she agreed breathlessly. "So, I'm assuming you feel the same way?"

"Absolutely," he confirmed. "Haley, I've liked you for a while now. And when we almost kissed the other day in my kitchen, I thought that maybe you felt the same way. At least until you gave me that 'friends' speech."

Haley laughed softly. "I only said that because I was afraid."

"Of what?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"That you didn't care for me the way I did for you. It killed me to think that I was only a stand-in Peyton for you. I know that we never really got along before. I thought that there was no way you could see me as more."

"Well, that's not true. Haley, I've always liked you. Do you remember middle school?"

"Yeah, you started hanging out more with Lucas and the others than me. And then I got new friends, you acted like an ass, and then we drifted apart," she recounted.

"Haley, I was so mean to you after that because I felt like you didn't think I was good enough for you. You had all these new, popular friends and I didn't fit in—at least not then."

"That's not true. And I felt the same way about you. I'm sorry I didn't fight harder for us," she apologized.

"Me too. But I don't want you to ever think that you're a replacement Peyton for me. She doesn't even come close to topping you," he assured her.

"But you had strong feelings for her. Why else would you go as far as you did in this plan?"

"I went after her because I thought she was what I wanted. I had been with her for so long that I just kept thinking that we were supposed to be together."

"So why am I different?" she asked. She wanted to make sure that Nathan really liked her. Haley wasn't sure if she could stand it if he just got caught up in the moment and later realized that Peyton was the one for him.

"It's true, I really liked Peyton. But I **_love_** you, Hales. What Peyton and I had didn't even come close to this," Nathan revealed. Haley didn't know what to say. So she opted for a kiss, instead. It was better than she ever could have imagined.

"I love you, too," she murmured against his lips. At her confession, the kiss grew in intensity. Haley could feel the electricity she always felt with Nathan run all through her body. Only this time, it felt even stronger. As he began to kiss his way down her neck, Haley could feel her knees becoming weak. Nathan then started walking the two of them back until they came to the couch. Haley laid down first and brought Nathan down on top of her. They were still making out a few minutes later when the phone rang.

"Nathan," she mumbled against his lips.

"Hmm," he replied.

"The phone," she said breathlessly.

"Just ignore it," he stated as he kissed her neck again. "No one I know ever calls here."

"Still," she persisted. "It could be important. And it's distracting me." Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine," he groaned as he got up off the couch and went to the phone.

"What?" he said into the phone annoyed. "Oh, Lucas. Sorry, man. What's up?"

Haley's ears perked up when she heard that it was Luke on the phone. _Why would he call here?_

"Ok, we're coming. Bye," he finished hanging up.

"What was that about?" Haley asked. She got up and walked towards Nathan.

"Oh, Brooke wants us all to walk down to the shops and get lunch and maybe some ice cream. I didn't have my cell phone so he tried here."

"Ok. I am actually kind of hungry. Oh, can we get clam cakes?" Haley exclaimed excited. "I haven't had those in years." Nathan laughed at how adorable she was being.

"Sure, but promise me one thing?"

"Anything," she replied giving him a tender kiss.

"We stay as far away from Damien and Rachael as possible," he suggested.

"Fine by me. By the way, this place is absolutely gorgeous," Haley complimented.

She hadn't noticed the house before because she was too wrapped up in her feelings for Nathan. But now that she was really looking at it, she was in awe.

"Thanks. Now let's go before Brooke hunts us down and drags us back to the beach."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews. They literally make my day. Please keep them coming. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, All-Star," Haley greeted Nathan with a kiss at his locker.

"Hello to you too," he smiled when they broke apart. "You ready for our next class?"

"We have lunch now," she pointed out confused.

"Hey, lunch is a class," he defended.

"How so?" Haley challenged laughing.

"We bring our stuff to it, sit in our usual spots, and talk about what we're learning," he explained.

"I don't think that you and Lucas arguing over NBA Live cheat codes is considered learning."

"It is to me."

"I think you've taken one too many basketballs to the head," she teased as he put his arm around her. They then made their way to the quad.

"It's about time Tree Hill's golden couple arrived," Brooke proclaimed.

"Golden couple?" Nathan asked as he and Haley took their seats.

"Duh, the two of you are totally smokin'. You're burning up the basketball court, Nate. Not to mention getting a certain popular cheerleader/tutor all hot and bothered."

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

While she loved her best friend, the comments she came out with…well, not so much.

"I'm just stating the obvious," she replied nonchalantly. Next to her, Haley could hear Nathan cracking up.

"What are you laughing at?" she said edgily.

"Nothing," he replied trying to suppress a smile.

"Hey guys," Lucas said as he took a seat next to Brooke. That day at the beach, Lucas had finally gotten up the courage to ask out Brooke. And now one week later, they were officially a couple. As a result, Lucas had now started sitting at their table.

"What's up Luke," Nathan responded. "You actually risked buying lunch today?"

"Well, with my mom in Florence at cooking school, I kind of forgot to stock the house with food," he sheepishly admitted.

"I'll help you shop," Brooke offered. At her suggestion, Haley couldn't contain her laughter.

"What?" Brooke questioned.

"Brooke, you don't know the first thing about food shopping."

"Sure I do," she defended. "How hard could it be?"

"Chocolate and ice cream are not food groups," Haley joked.

"Wow, Tutor Girl, you're just so funny. Ever thought of being a professional comedian?" Brooke asked sarcastically.

"Actually…" Haley started to reply but was cut off by Rachael.

"Hey everyone…Nathan," the redhead greeted with a wink. She then squeezed her way in between Lucas and Nathan.

"Is she for real?" Haley whispered to Brooke.

"You know my theory. She got a lobotomy instead of lipo." At Brooke's comment, the two snickered.

"So, everyone excited about Friday?" Rachael asked.

"What's Friday?" Lucas questioned.

"Tree Hill's annual Boy Toy Auction," she stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Crap, I forgot about that," Brooke groaned. "I guess I've been really distracted lately," she said while smiling flirtatiously at Lucas. Hearing what they were talking about, Bevin turned her attention away from Theresa and jumped into the conversation.

"Oh, I can't wait!" she exclaimed.

"I can," Nathan muttered. Haley felt the same way. Now that Nathan was on the team, that meant that he was one of the boys "up for sale." Aside from Damien, he was now one of the most popular guys in school. Who knew how many horny skanks Haley would have to fight off in order to win him on Friday.

"Don't worry, Nathan. There is absolutely no way someone won't buy you," Rachael said sweetly—making Haley want to reach across her boyfriend and punch the girl in her fake nose.

"That's not what I'm worried about. As long as Hales buys me then I'll be just fine," he said while giving her a quick kiss on the lips. To Haley's satisfaction, she saw Rachael roll her eyes. _Take that, Rach-ho! _

"I wouldn't count on it," Rachael stated with a smirk. As lunch continued on, Haley couldn't help but get a weird sense of foreboding. Was Rachael hinting that she was going to bet on Nathan? _Over my dead body. It's bad enough she stole Damien—not that I cared about him that much. But Nathan is a whole different story_. The solution was simple. She had to have a backup plan.

* * *

As Nathan walked out of his English class to the bathroom, he felt someone grab his arm and pull him into the AV closet.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed. "Haley?"

"No, it's me," Peyton revealed as she turned on the light.

"Peyton, what's going on?" He was really confused. He also had a huge feeling of déjà vu.

"I wanted to talk to you. You haven't even acknowledged me since that fight at the river court."

"Peyton, you slapped my girlfriend. What, did you think that I would be happy about that?" he pointed out.

"No. I don't know…" she trailed off. "Don't call her that," she said a moment later.

"Why? In case you've forgotten, Haley and I are going out. And you're with Jake."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, it's rubbed in my face everyday…" she trailed off. "And I broke up with Jake. Nathan, I miss you."

"So? You never cared before," he retorted. Although he had gotten over Peyton, he still was pissed about the way she treated him when they broke up.

"That's just it. I do care about you," she stated looking him in the eyes. "I was wrong to break up with you over basketball. You love it and I didn't accept that. I was being stupid and selfish. I'm sorry." Nathan was shocked. Peyton Sawyer never apologized to anyone. She was usually set in her ways and that was it.

"I don't know what to say," he said truthfully.

"Say you forgive me. And that you'll come back to me," she stated while coming closer to him. A month ago, he would have said yes in a heartbeat. But now, he had no interest in Peyton. Haley was the one for him. He didn't want anyone else.

"What about Jake?" he asked.

"We're done. He wasn't the guy for me. And most importantly, he wasn't you," she revealed as she slid her hand up is arm.

Moving away from her touch Nathan answered, "Peyton, I can't. I'm with Haley now. I love her."

"**_Haley_**," she spat out. "You do realize how ridiculous that is? Nathan, you hated her. Those feelings don't just disappear."

"You're right. They don't. But they never really existed, either."

"I know that you still have feelings for me. We were good together," she reasoned.

"Maybe so. But Haley and I are **_great_ **together," he replied before opening the closet door. He had heard enough.

"I know I hurt you. But we're meant to be together. You'll see," she called.

"Goodbye Peyton," he stated before walking out and closing the door.

* * *

"Hey Hales," Damien greeted her in the tutoring center.

"It's Haley," she corrected him—not even looking up from the papers she was looking over.

"You let Nathan call you that," he mentioned.

"He's different," she answered looking up annoyed. "What do you want, Damien?

"I just wanted to check up on you. We haven't talked in a while."

"So? It's not like we're friends."

"I want us to be," he revealed.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you slept with that piece of plastic also known as Rachael," she replied coldly. She was not in the mood for this right now. Haley was already worried about the fact that Rachael seemed interested in Nathan. She didn't need anymore drama in her life. And Damien West was all about drama.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Whatever. Now that you got that out of your system, you can leave."

"Haley, don't be like that. I like you," he stated. "I always have."

"I don't want to hear this," she said throwing the papers in the filing cabinet and slamming it. "You need to leave."

"We both know that's not what you want," he said walking towards her. Haley was beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't like the fact that he was getting closer to her.

"The only thing I want right now is to go home," Haley replied while packing up her things. She was supposed to meet Nathan at his car ten minutes ago.

"I've been watching you, you know? You're smart and you're hott. You've got the whole package. And I have to say, it's made me sick to see you with that loser."

"The only loser I see is you," Nathan declared as he entered the tutoring center. When she was late, Nathan decided to come check on her. He quickly went to stand in front of Haley. Damien was a little too close to her for comfort.

"This doesn't concern you, Scott."

"Oh, I think you trying to take advantage of my girlfriend definitely concerns me," Nathan gritted out.

"And just what are you going to do? Beat me up?" he challenged laughing.

"Let's just say that you'll be wishing that's all I did to you. I mean it, West. If you so much as look in Haley's direction again, I'll bury you," he threatened. Haley had never seen Nathan so angry. His fists were in a ball and his jaw was clenched. In a way, the fact that he was defending her kind of turned her on. And to her satisfaction, she saw Damien's scared face. He could talk a lot of crap but he never could carry it out. That was the difference between him and Nathan.

"Whatever," he mumbled. "Your loss," he added as he left.

"You ok?" Nathan questioned Haley as he turned to face her. She decided to answer him with a long, sensuous kiss.

"What was that for?" he smiled.

"You're so hott when you're protective," she teased.

"Please, I'm hott all the time," he smirked. "But you're sure everything is alright?" he asked while caressing her cheek.

"I'm fine. I just want to go home. I hate people," she added. Nathan laughed at her comment.

"How about you come over tonight and hang out? Just the two of us—minus all the people you hate," he suggested.

"Sounds great," she replied kissing him. "Now let's blow this popsicle stand."

"Where do you come up with these phrases?"

"All part of my charm, Scott."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for those of you who couldn't access the last two chapters. I have no idea what happened so I just re-posted them again. Even I was having trouble seeing them. Hopefully, this will work. If you have any more problems seeing them please let me know. Thanks for your patience!**

* * *

** Chapter 13**

"So, you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to beat it out of you?" Lucas asked. He and Nathan were playing a game of one on one at the river court. Nathan let out a frustrated sigh.

"That bad, huh?"

"It's just, there's been stuff going on."

"With you and Haley? I thought that the two of you were doing great."

"We are," Nathan assured him. "It's Peyton."

"Peyton? What does she have to do with anything?" Lucas questioned confused. "Are you still into her?"

"No," Nathan answered. "I love Haley. It's just that, Peyton cornered me the other day. She said that she still has feelings for me. She wants me back, Luke."

"Whoa," Lucas commented as he shot the ball and it went in. "So what are you going to do?"

"I told her it's over but she won't accept it. She's been looking at me and hanging around me a lot more this week, too."

"I guess that explains why she's been on edge whenever you and Haley are around. One minute she's calm and the next she's seeing green."

"Thanks, Lucas. That's really comforting," Nathan muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just warning you. Have you told Haley?"

"No. The last time she encountered Peyton it turned into a brawl. I don't want her to freak out."

"I think you should let her know—just in case. We both know how Peyton can be. She'll pull something. You don't want Haley to get the impression that there's something going on between the two of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I'm always right," Lucas laughed.

"What about you and Brooke? How's that going?" Nathan asked as he did a lay up.

"She's…amazing," Lucas said with a far away look.

"Someone's whipped," Nathan teased.

"Look who's talking. Haley take the leash off today?" he quipped back.

"Whatever, **_Broody_**," Nathan emphasized.

"Ok, **_All-Star_**. Why don't we settle this one with a game?" Lucas challenged.

"Fine," Nathan accepted. "What are the terms?"

"Whoever loses has to wear a shirt to school declaring he's totally whipped," Lucas said.

"Ok. But I have a better idea. If you win, I wear the shirt. But if I win, you have to enter yourself in the boy auction."

"I'm not even on the basketball team," Lucas proclaimed.

"So, I could pull a few strings. What do you say? Up for the challenge?" Nathan dared.

"You're on."

* * *

"He what?" Haley asked shocked. 

"He entered himself into the boy auction. Or, should I say, your boyfriend did it for him. This sucks," Brooke pouted. The two girls were hanging out in Haley's room working on more arrangements for the ball.

"I don't get it. How did that happen?"

"They made some stupid bet and Lucas lost. As his punishment, he's now in the auction. You know what this means don't you?"

"More money for charity?" Haley innocently suggested.

"No. I'm going to have to fight off all those sluts and make sure that they don't get their grimy, horny paws on my Broody."

"Welcome to my world," Haley stated. "Nathan's the new star of the basketball team. The only way I'll be able to afford him is if I win the lottery."

"Speaking of," Haley began. "I need your help."

"Sure, what's up?" Brooke questioned as she sat up on Haley's bed.

"I think that Rachael is going to try and buy Nathan on Friday," Haley revealed.

"Ugh, I hate her. Could she be anymore of a skank?" Brooke exclaimed.

"Won't argue with you on that one. I mean, it's bad enough that she stole Damien from me—not that I was ever in love with him or anything—but now she's got her eye on Nathan. Did you see the way she winked at him the other day at lunch? Hello, girlfriend sitting right there."

"Haley, calm down. There's no way in hell that Nathan would fall for that bitch's bull crap. He's head over heels in love with you—which is totally adorable considering how you guys initially hated each other."

"Maybe so, but it still pisses me off. Rachael's parents are rich. She could definitely afford any price he may get," Haley pointed out.

"Haley, Haley, Haley. How long have we been friends?" Brooke asked.

"Since first grade when you beat up that kid and then complimented me on my new shoes," Haley smiled reminiscing.

"Yeah, those were totally cute," Brooke commented. "Anyway, getting back on track, I'm your best friend. And you know that I can come up with some pretty ingenious plans."

"Like what?" Haley inquired.

"Well, Rachael's parents may be rich, but they only accept cash at the auction. So she'll have to have the money on her."

"So what's your point?"

"Tutor Girl, work with me here," Brooke pleaded. "I'm saying that we steal the money—well not us exactly but you get the idea."

"Stealing? Brooke, I don't think…"

"I'm not saying we take it and spend it. I'm just proposing that it **_mysteriously_** goes missing until after Nathan, and of course Lucas, are already sold—which will be to us. Then afterward we put it in a spot where she'll find it and she'll realize what a moron she really is." Although Haley was still unsure, she had to admit that it was a good plan. _Well, we're not exactly keeping the money. And she'll get Nathan if we don't do this. I guess it couldn't hurt._

"So are you in, Tutor Girl?"

"Let's do it, Tigger," Haley agreed.

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Whitey greeted. "And welcome to Tree Hill High's 25th Annual Boy Toy Auction." Haley was used to the routine by now. The stage in the school auditorium was all set up with a whole bunch of Raven's white and blue decorations. And as usual, there were hundreds of screaming, pent up girls waiting for the boy buffet to begin. Only this time, Haley wasn't so thrilled about the event. 

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Haley questioned Brooke for the tenth time that night.

"Relax, I've got it all planned out," Brooke assured her. The two girls had gotten there early to scope out the place. They made sure they were close to the stage and that Rachael was in their line of sight.

"And Mouth knows the plan?"

"Yes! It's all taken care of. The only thing you should be thinking about is beating out the other girls for your Boy Toy."

"Easier said than done," Haley mumbled.

"Now, in case anyone is new, I'm going to go over the rules. The boys will come out and strut their stuff. You ladies will bid. Whoever makes the highest bid gets that boy until midnight tonight. At the end of the night, the two of you will share a kiss. And let's keep it legal this year, ladies," Whitey finished and shot a look at Brooke.

"It was just skinny dipping," Brooke defended under her breath.

"In someone else's pool," Haley reminded her. "And didn't they call the cops?"

"No! Maybe…my father got them to drop those charges," Brooke explained.

"Whatever," Haley laughed. "Just make sure you and Lucas don't get caught this year."

"First up," Whitey began. All the girls in the room immediately perked up. "Ryan Symack." The auction started and all the girls began to go crazy. A few more guys were auctioned off before it was Lucas's turn.

"Up next is Lucas Roe," Whitey announced. Haley had to hold back her laughter. Lucas looked like a scared little boy up on that stage.

"Poor thing," Haley commented.

"Do I hear $20?" Whitey called.

"$50," Brooke shouted.

"$60," a blonde girl called out.

"$90," another offered.

"$100," the blonde yelled.

"Whoa," Haley said.

"Oh, that hussie is going down," Brooke exclaimed to Haley. "$200."

"$250," the same girl countered.

"That's it, I'm bringing out the big guns," Brooke declared.

"$350," Brooke shouted.

"I have $350. Any other takers? Then he's sold to Miss Davis," Whitey proclaimed.

"YES!" Brooke cheered. She then turned to give the blonde a smug victory glance.

"Nice work, Brooke," Haley complimented.

"Next up, Damien West," Whitey introduced.

"Ew," Haley said. "This is for charity and I still wouldn't buy him." As Damien was being auctioned off, Mouth came running up to the girls.

"Did you do it?" Brooke questioned.

"Got the wad of cash right in here," Mouth answered as he patted his jacket.

"Great job!" Brooke exclaimed. "You're like James Bond."

"Just call me 007."

"Sold for $400," Whitey announced. Damien then walked off the stage with a cocky smile. He had the highest bid so far—and he was definitely letting it go to his head.

"Next up, Tree Hill's newest addition to the basketball team, Nathan Scott."

"The moment of truth," Haley mumbled.

"Tutor Girl. It'll be fine. You have this in the bag." Just then, Nathan came on stage. As soon as he spotted Haley he gave her a wink. Afterward, he began his little "performance" on the stage. He strutted his stuff as the girls went wild. When he actually unbuttoned his shirt, all hell broke loose in the female population.

"After an introduction like that, I don't think so."

"Do I hear $20?" Whitey called.

"$20," Haley shouted.

"$35," Rachael yelled.

"Do I have $40?"

"$45," another girl screamed.

"$50," Haley matched.

"$80," Rachael called.

"$90," Haley countered.

"$100," a random girl yelled.

"$120," Rachael replied.

"$125," Haley shouted. "Brooke, I'm almost out of money."

"Don't worry about it," Brooke assured her. "You'll be the next highest bidder. And since she can't pay for him, you'll get him."

"$140."

"$200," Haley challenged. That was the most she had on her. Rachael glared at Haley before she made her final bid.

"$350," Rachael proclaimed. She then opened her purse to take out her money.

To Haley and Brooke's satisfaction, they saw a frantic look appear on the bitchy redhead's face.

"$350," Whitey called. "Going once,"

"Hey, she doesn't have the money," Brooke yelled to Whitey—fulfilling her part of the plan.

"Miss Gatina?" Whitey questioned.

"Do you take American Express?" she replied coyly.

"Nope, sorry. Cash up front. I have no choice but to give Mr. Scott to the next highest bidder," Whitey explained. "I believe Miss James has him at $200. So, going once, going twice, sol…."

"$450," someone yelled from the back of the audience. The whole crowd gasped.

"What the hell?" Haley exclaimed. Just then, she saw a curly blonde make her way to the stage. "Peyton," Haley hissed.

"That wasn't part of the plan," Brooke commented.

"No shit Sherlock," Haley stated frustrated. She would sometimes swear when she was mad.

"She can't do that," Haley argued. "I had him."

"I'm sorry but the bid wasn't officially closed. Would you like to raise her?" Whitey asked.

"There's one thing I'd like to do to her but raising ain't one of them," Haley mumbled sarcastically to Brooke.

"Miss James?" Whitey prodded. Haley didn't have anymore money. Her eyes met with Nathan's. She gave him a sad smile and shook her head to Whitey.

"$450 going once…twice…sold!" Haley felt sick. And the fact that Peyton was giving her a smug look right now made her blood boil even more. _This has just turned into the night from hell..._


	14. Chapter 14

**Once again, thanks for the amazing reviews (I know you all hate Peyton right now but that's the way I want it--lol!). I really enjoyed reading your comments. There are a few more chapters left to this story. When this one is done, I'm going to post Secrets of Love. **

* * *

** Chapter 14 **

"This can't be happening," Haley repeated to Brooke. She felt like she was in some kind of nightmare. First she had to fend off Rachael. And just when she thought she had Nathan, Peyton swooped right in and destroyed everything. _That blonde ho-beast._

"Hey Cheery. And Haley," Lucas greeted. He then gave Brooke a quick peck on the lips. "I heard what happened."

"I need ice cream," Haley pouted. She just wanted to go home and lie in bed—and try to forget the fact that her lovable boyfriend now had a date with his ex.

"What do you say if I stay over tonight? We'll have a girls' night like we used to," Brooke offered.

"No, you and Lucas have a date," Haley replied. Just as Brooke was about to protest she said, "I'll be fine. You guys have fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Tigger. Now go," she pushed her best friend and Lucas into the other direction.

"Fine, but I'm going to call you later to check up on you," Brooke declared. When Brooke and Lucas took off, Haley was left standing outside by herself. Two minutes later, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey gorgeous," Nathan huskily whispered in her ear. "Why the sad face?"

"Are you serious?" Haley asked turning around. "I lost the auction and now you have to go out on a date with Peyton. And I had this whole night planned out."

"Well what if we met up after the alleged date? I'm going to need cheering up after spending a few hours with Peyton," he stated.

"I guess," she replied sadly.

"Hey, quit worrying. I don't have feelings for her anymore," he reassured her. He then lifted her chin so she could meet his eyes. "You're my girl, Hales." Only Nathan could cheer Haley up when she was in one of her depressed moods. She gave him a small smile.

"Much better," he said. He then brought her in close and kissed her. It started off slow but quickly gained momentum since they realized they wouldn't see each other for a little while. Haley felt as if she was sending him off to war.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. The couple broke apart and was met with a smug looking Peyton.

"Well, it looks as if I own you…again," Peyton said as she held up the card with Nathan's name on it. Nathan rolled his eyes and Haley threw her a dirty look.

"I'll see you later," Haley stated to Nathan. He bent down and gave her one more quick kiss before he had to leave. To Haley's satisfaction, she saw the scowl appear on Peyton's face.

"Let's get this over with," he deadpanned as he started to walk ahead.

"That's funny. That's what he'd say right before we had sex," Peyton commented to Haley before following him.

"Screw the ice cream. I need a drink," Haley muttered to herself. It took everything in her not to wrap her tiny hands around Peyton's neck and choke the life out of her. Unfortunately, it looked like she was on her own the rest of the night. She'd just have to wait it out…

* * *

"What the hell are you trying to pull, Peyton?" Nathan questioned her angrily. 

"Nothing. Can't old friends just hang out?" she replied innocently as they made their way to her car.

"That's the thing, we never were actually friends. We met, hung out briefly, and then dated."

"And you and Haley were friends?" Peyton retorted. "I think mutual hatred was more like it."

"Things change," Nathan stated. He didn't want to talk about his and Haley's relationship with Peyton. He just wanted to get this "date" over with so that he could see Haley afterward.

"So what are we doing?" Nathan changed the subject.

"It's a surprise," Peyton said as she started the car. "You'll just have to trust me."

"Easier said than done," he muttered.

"Peyton, where the hell are we?" Nathan asked. He was confused. One minute they were on the main road, and then the next, they were in a field in the middle of nowhere.

"There's a meteor shower. I thought that we could watch it together—and possibly talk," she explained. Nathan sighed and looked up at the sky. _Haley would love this_, he couldn't help thinking.

"What happened to us? We used to be good together," Peyton said in a small voice.

"We just made fun of everyone and had sex a lot," Nathan answered.

"Really? And you expect me to believe this little freak show with Haley James is the real deal?" she scoffed.

"Peyton, I'm not talking about this with you. It's none of your business," Nathan declared.

"It's funny," Peyton commented after a moment of silence.

"What is?"

"One day you're my boyfriend—the guy who didn't give a damn about school or what people thought about him. And now, you're Mr. Popularity dating the prom queen herself."

"You still don't get it, do you, Peyton? It never was about popularity. I wanted to play basketball. It's always been my dream to be part of a team. When I got to middle school and high school, I let my dad's jibes get the best of me. It wasn't until now that I got the courage to stand up to him. And part of the reason I was able to do that is because of Haley."

"Of course she would encourage you. She's a cheerleader. Her only prerogative is to date the star player. And since Damien dumped her ass, you're next in line."

"You would see that," Nathan spat back sarcastically.

"So tell me how it really is?" she challenged. "What's so special about her?" Nathan didn't know how to answer. The truth was, there were so many reasons that he was having trouble figuring out just what to say.

"Haley's a good person. She may be popular and a cheerleader but she's got a good heart. I wanted to join the basketball team. Everyone tried to talk me out of it but Haley. She had faith in me. So when you and my dad were trying to bring me down, she was there to keep me going. Not to mention, my friends love her. And I love her too," he finished looking up at the sky. He really didn't want to be there.

"So you're not trying to make me jealous?" Peyton questioned. Nathan was surprised by her question. But he didn't hesitate to answer.

"No," he answered. It was the truth. It may have started out that way, but not anymore.

"I have one more place to take you," Peyton announced.

* * *

"Crap…crap…crap," Haley repeated as she searched the channels on her TV. "Mega crap," she said disgusted as she came upon the movie Glitter. Her thoughts were then interrupted by her cell phone ringing. 

"Brooke, stop calling me," Haley answered.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Brooke's worried voice sounded. "I can come over if you want."

"Tigger, this is the third time you have called me tonight. I'm fine. Ben & Jerry are keeping me company."

"You're pigging out on ice cream? Now I know I need to come over there."

"Don't. Put Lucas on the phone please," Haley demanded.

"But…"

"Just do it, Brooke," a frustrated Haley urged.

"Fine," huffed Brooke. Haley heard some shuffling around until Lucas was on the phone.

"Hey Haley. What's up?"

"Lucas, can you please confiscate Brooke's phone from her and keep her from coming over here. I'm fine. I just want to be alone."

"I'll try," Lucas replied unsure. Haley could understand his apprehension. Brooke was often a force of nature that shouldn't be messed with.

"Thank you. Now you two crazy kids go have fun. And make sure that she doesn't get into trouble with the cops this year."

"I will," Lucas chuckled. "And Haley?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"You don't have anything to worry about. He loves you." At Lucas's words, Haley could feel the tears spring to her eyes.

"Thanks, Luke. Bye," she said softly.

"Bye," he responded then hung up. Haley let her emotions loose. She cried until there were no tears left. After everything that had happened, she finally had let it all out. She trusted Nathan. But after the crap Damien had pulled on her, she found it hard to let someone else in. Her mind soon traveled to Nathan's "date" with Peyton. Those were her last thoughts as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Nathan looked at his watch and realized that they only had an hour and a half left. Without another word, Peyton started the car and got them back onto the main road. The whole ride was silent until they pulled up to their next destination. 

"You remember this place?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, it's where I first asked you to be my girlfriend," he answered looking out at the waves on the beach.

"That was a great day," Peyton reminisced as she got out of the car and walked to the edge of the pier.

"Yeah, it was," Nathan admitted. Even though they weren't together anymore, his memories of Peyton weren't all completely terrible. He then walked up to the ledge and rested his arms on it.

"I remember I was so nervous. You were like this tall, sexy bad ass. And I was this loner/artist."

"Turned anti-school activist," Nathan laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you were right there with me bitching about stuff," she pointed out.

"But I never acted on it. Except for a few pranks here and there."

"Those were awesome. My favorite had to be the day you went in the boy's locker room and put superglue on the basketballs. Damien West and those other morons didn't know what hit them."

"That _was_ pretty good," Nathan agreed cockily. Another awkward silence fell over them, afterward.

"Although, I'm sure Haley and the rest of the girls didn't appreciate it," Peyton added. _Here we go again_, Nathan thought annoyed.

"Peyton, stop. I mean it. Leave her out of this," Nathan warned. If Peyton was serious about getting on his good side, then insulting his new girlfriend was not the way to do it.

"I'm sorry but I can't. She's the reason why we're not together," she began to get angry.

"No, you're the reason why we're not together. Damn it, Peyton. This is what I'm talking about. You always put the blame on other people. We broke up because _you_ couldn't put your freakin' pride aside to support me. All you care about is your image," he argued.

"That's not true. I love you. I never wanted this for us," she defended. "I'm sorry, ok? I screwed up. But how long are we going to dance around each other? There's still something between us. I know there is."

"You're right, there is something between us—space, which was first inhabited by your pride." Nathan checked his watch once again. They had ten minutes left. When he looked back up, he was shocked to see Peyton practically pounce on him. She pulled his head down and crashed his lips against hers. For a second, he was too caught off guard to react. He soon came to his senses and pushed her away.

"Geez Peyton, put some ice on it," Nathan groaned.

"You never complained before," she replied huskily.

"Well now I am," he defended. _Twelve o'clock—yes! This nightmare is over._ Nathan then began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she called.

"Home," he answered. "And don't worry, I'll walk."

"What about the midnight kiss you owe me? It's auction rules."

"I think that last one can count."

"So you're just going to leave me?" she asked incredulously.

"I'm serious, Peyton. We're done," he stated. "Just leave it alone."

"You know what, fine. Be that way. I hope you and the perky cheerleader have a great life together," she spat out.

"Oh don't worry, we will," Nathan replied confidently. As he left, he couldn't help but smile. When Peyton kissed him, it wasn't at all like he had expected before. He had thought that he'd feel complete.  
That everything would be alright as long as she was back in his arms. And tonight, he knew for sure that she was never the one for him. As soon as Peyton's lips touched his, he felt nothing. _It's over_, he thought as he made his way to Haley's house. She was the one he really loved. And he was going to prove it to her…


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for the great reviews. I can't describe how ecstatic I am that you guys love the story so much. Anyway, here's chapter 15. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

** Chapter 15 **

"Haley," she heard someone whisper her name. Haley moaned in response. She had been exhausted after her sob fest. All she wanted to do was sleep.

"Haley," the voice persisted. She opened her eyes and was ready to yell at the person who disturbed her when she felt someone's familiar lips on hers.

"Nathan," she breathed out once he pulled away.

"You sleep like the dead. Anyone ever tell you that?" he joked. She gave him a playful smack on the arm. He was sitting next to her on the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"One thirty," he answered.

"And you decided to wake me up because?" she trailed off laughing.

"I missed you." At his words, Haley remembered just why she had been crying earlier.

"How did your **_date _**go?" she questioned a little flustered.

"You want the truth?" he said with a serious face. Haley nodded her head apprehensively. "Awful." Without realizing it, Haley had let out a breath she had been holding.

"That's a relief," she stated.

"What? You weren't actually worried that I'd have feelings for Peyton again, were you?"

"No…" Haley innocently defended as she sat up in bed. She turned on the small lamp that was on her nightstand. "…Maybe…yes," she admitted. Nathan smiled at her and leaned in for another kiss. He then rested his forehead against hers.

"Well then I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that relationship is dead and buried."

"So Peyton's ready to move on?"

"Not exactly. She basically questioned our relationship the whole time and then tried to shove her tongue down my throat," Nathan explained nonchalantly.

"WHAT!? I'll kill her," Haley seethed. Nathan had to suppress a laugh. Haley's jealous expression right then was priceless.

"But I pushed her away and told her that it was over. I said that I'm with you because I love you—even though we may not have started out that way. So yeah, I'd say we're done."

"Good," Haley sighed.

"I also have a little surprise for you," Nathan revealed.

"Oh really? Well, I love surprises. Let me have it." Nathan then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, colorful plastic bracelet. He looked at her expectantly but Haley couldn't figure out what it was supposed to mean.

"Do you remember this?" he questioned.

"No," she admitted. "Am I supposed to?"

"Do you remember the day we rode our bikes to the Market Street Docks when we were ten? It was during that heat wave," he tried again.

"Oh yeah, it was so unbelievably hot that day. We were practically ready to pass out by the time we got there."

"That's the day. We went to one of the stores to get drinks and decided to get a box of Cracker Jacks, too."

"Then we sat at that picnic table. You opened the box and the prize was…" she trailed off realizing the bracelet's significance.

"This bracelet," he finished. "I told you that as long as you wore it, we'd be best friends always…"

"And forever," Haley cut in. "At least we were until that day in the sixth grade when we got into that big fight."

"That day was horrible. I lost my best friend," Nathan stated as he caressed Haley's cheek.

"Well, what do you say we start over?" Haley proposed as she leaned into him and began kissing his neck softly. Her lips trailed up to his cheek before bringing his mouth to hers. As they continued to kiss passionately, Nathan gently grabbed Haley's hand. He broke away from her as he returned the bracelet to its rightful place on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything," he smirked. Haley could feel the blush creep onto her face. That look of his always got to her.

"That's enough of that, All-Star. As much as I love sharing moments like these with you at almost two in the morning, I'm tired," she yawned. Suddenly, she felt even more exhausted.

"Well then I'll let you get your beauty sleep. Not that you need it," he replied as he kissed her on the forehead. When he went to get up, he felt a tug on his jacket that pulled him back down.

"Why don't you stay here?" Haley suggested. "I haven't seen you all night. And it's late."

"I live next door," Nathan laughed.

"So? Stay. Pleeeeaaase…" she begged while giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"That's not fair. You know I can't resist that face," he commented as he began to take his jacket and shoes off.

"I know," Haley giggled as she laid back down. "And don't forget the shirt," she added coyly causing Nathan to smirk once again. He then took off the T-shirt revealing his defined chest and abs.

"You drive me crazy, Hales," Nathan teased as he got in the bed and wrapped his arms around her to bring her in close.

"Always and forever," she replied snuggling up to him. They stayed like that the rest of the night.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all so much for the amazing reviews. This is the last chapter and I have to say I'm sad to end it. But it's time. Anyway, thanks again. I'm so happy that you all loved this story. And please be sure to read my new one!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"I'm not going. I look fat," Brooke complained for the tenth time that night.

"Brooke, you look amazing. You're thinner than me," Haley assured her.

"My hair is all wrong," she continued.

"It's perfect."

"And these heels are already starting to hurt."

"Brooke, will you stop it? You look gorgeous. Lucas is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. And besides, what is it you're always telling me? Beauty is pain."

"I lied." Haley just laughed at her friend's silliness. She knew the real reason why Brooke was all nervous. Tonight was the Centennial Ball and Brooke was finally ready to tell Lucas how she felt. They had celebrated their one month anniversary just the other day.

"It's going to be ok. He loves you."

"I hope you're right, Tutor Girl. I've never felt this way about any other guy. It's just scary. I don't know how you and Nathan do it."

"Do what?" Haley questioned as she fixed her dress in the mirror.

"Open up to one another. Especially since the two of you hated each other in the beginning," Brooke explained. "Although, I could totally detect all that hidden sexual tension."

"Brooke," Haley warned.

"I'm just saying. It was only a matter of time before you jumped each other's bones," Brooke laughed.

"We did not jump each other's bones," Haley clarified.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Brooke replied with the wave of her hand. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"HALEY! BROOKE! The boys are here!" Haley's mom Lydia shouted from downstairs. They all decided to meet at Haley's house—the obvious reason being that Nathan lived right next door. This way, the guys and girls could get ready together and meet up quicker.

"Showtime," Haley announced. With one last glance in the mirror, the girls made their way down the stairs.

* * *

Nathan was talking to Lucas about joining the team next year. Much to Nathan's satisfaction, Lucas was starting to come around to the idea. Even though they lost the finals—since a certain someone (Damien) hadn't worked on his free throws—Nathan knew they'd make it if he joined them. Their conversation was soon interrupted when the girls finally came down. Brooke was first. Nathan had to suppress a laugh when he saw Lucas's dumbstruck face. Brooke was wearing a sky blue, spaghetti strap gown that accentuated all her curves—while showing a little leg. 

"You look amazing," Lucas complimented his girlfriend.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Brooke replied while giving him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Where's Hal…." Nathan trailed off when he saw his girlfriend come down. His jaw almost hit the floor. She was absolutely gorgeous. Haley had on a floor length golden gown. The top was strapless with sparkles on it. The bottom part flowed down to the floor with what looked like silky material. Her hair was curled and one side was partly pulled back with a jeweled beret.

"Wow," was all Nathan could choke out. "You look…"

"Thanks," Haley replied. She could see that her boyfriend was at a loss for words. _Definitely the affect I was going for. _

"Ok kids," Lucas's mom Karen called. She, along with Deb, was there to see their children off. "Let's get you all together for pictures."

"Great," Lydia exclaimed. "Now Nathan, Haley, why don't the two of you go over there."

"Mom, can you please hurry up? We're going to be late," Haley started to complain.

She had worked really hard to make this dance amazing. And by God, she was going to see the end result.

"The limo is here," Deb announced from the window. Haley gave her mom a pointed look before she finally took the picture. After the mothers were done taking pictures and cooing about how their kids grew up so fast, they all went outside to greet their other friends.

"Bevin, you look hott," Brooke shouted as she hugged the blonde.

"Damn straight she does," Skills said as he went over to greet Nathan and Lucas. Bevin had gone with Haley and Brooke to watch the guys play one afternoon. To everyone's surprise, she and Skills automatically clicked.

"Mouth, lookin' good. And Gigi, that dress is awesome," Haley complimented.

"Thanks. I decided to be bold," Gigi replied.

"Big Daddy Nate," Tim hollered.

"Just say hi, Tim," Nathan laughed. After greetings and compliments were exchanged, the group started to take their seats in the limo. They chatted and laughed the whole way there. Nathan and Haley also managed to sneak seductive glances to one another without anyone else noticing. Once they arrived, they headed to their table and began to enjoy the night.

"Everyone having a good time?" Principal Turner said into the microphone halfway through the ball.

"Yeah," replied the crowd.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to thank the young woman responsible for this great event—Miss Haley James." People cheered and Haley clung closer to Nathan. He smiled at seeing her face turn pink from the attention.

"And without further ado, Coach Durham is now going to announce who was voted Mr. and Miss Time Zone," Principal Turner stated.

"Hello everyone. It seems like you kids are all enjoying yourselves. You know, I haven't seen this many happy students since that day the school caught fire and everyone thought that it was going to burn down," Whitey joked. The crowd laughed. "Anyway, enough with my rattling on, the votes are in."

"I wonder who won?" Theresa whispered to the group. "The guy will probably be Damien. As for the girl, I have no idea." Haley turned her head to see Damien. He was fixing his suit—getting ready to accept his crown. _What a jerk,_ she couldn't help think. She also thought Rachael would have been there trying to make another move on her boyfriend. But that was until Haley found out that the evil redhead had gotten expelled for stealing a calculus test from one of her fellow tutors. That had been the highlight of both Haley and Brooke's week. At hearing Whitey's voice in the microphone, Haley's thoughts were brought back to the present.

"Mr. Time Zone is…Nathan Scott," Whitey announced. Everyone in the group was shocked—especially Haley. It wasn't that Nathan didn't deserve it, it was just that she didn't know how popular Nathan had become. He actually beat out Damien. That was a big achievement in Haley's mind. She gave Nathan a quick kiss and pushed him towards the stage. He was definitely in shock. As for Damien, Haley noticed with much satisfaction that it looked like he was going to cry. _Serves him right!_ Haley quickly turned her attention back to Nathan on stage and cheered as he received his crown. _He's so hott when he's embarrassed._

"Ok everyone, settle down," Whitey said into the microphone. "It's time to announce Miss Time Zone." Nathan tried his best to look normal. He had no idea that he would win—nor did he care. The only good thing that came out of this was the fact that he beat Damien. _He looks like he's about to cry. What a big baby!_ Nathan dropped that train of thought when Whitey was about to announce Miss Time Zone. He hoped it was Haley. He didn't want to have to dance with some other girl in front of her and everyone else. As Whitey opened the envelope, Nathan found himself saying a silent prayer.

"And Miss Time Zone is…" Whitey paused for affect. Haley, among others, was holding her breath. "Haley James!"

"Oh my God!" Brooke exclaimed. "Tutor Girl, you rock!"

"Go Haley!" Lucas cheered. Haley, who could feel her face turning red, made her way to the stage. After the crown was placed on her head Nathan surprisingly pulled her in and kissed her. Catcalls and whistles could be heard from the crowd—which included their friends. Once the kiss ended, they left the stage and stood in the middle of the dance floor when Gavin DeGraw's "More Than Anyone" played.

"I love this song," Haley exclaimed. Nathan laughed at her excitement. He then pulled her closer to him.

"You look beautiful tonight," Nathan stated looking into her eyes. "I don't know if I told you that."

"I figured as much. When your jaw dropped I took that as a good sign," she laughed.

"Well, you do," he insisted.

"You look handsome, too," Haley complimented him as she rested her head on his chest. A comfortable silence descended upon them as they continued to dance to the song.

A few minutes later the rest of the students began dancing, also.

"Thank you," Haley said.

"For what?"

"For going along with my outrageous plan," Haley replied looking up into his gorgeous blue eyes. She could feel herself getting lost in them.

"Well, thank you for putting up with me. I probably wouldn't have stayed on the team if it wasn't for you."

"Well I would have had to deal with Damien and his enormous ego."

"I'd be stuck with Peyton bitching and moaning," he retorted playfully. Even though they were in love, the verbal banter they had shared over the years never completely disappeared. And Nathan hoped that it never would.

"I wouldn't have a date for the dance," she threw back.

"I wouldn't have even come."

"Damn it. You won," Haley pouted. Nathan laughed in response. Despite how hard she tried not to, Haley smiled. She couldn't help it. She had finally found the perfect guy. As Haley looked over Nathan's shoulder, she saw Brooke quickly give her a thumbs up—her signal that she told Lucas she loved him and he felt the same way. This instantly caused a huge smile to form on Haley's face. She couldn't have been happier for her friends.

"I just have one more question for you," Nathan announced breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Shoot."

"When do I get that money you promised me?" Nathan said with a straight face.

"I didn't promise you money. And even if I did, I'm not sure if you've been successful in making everyone jealous," Haley played along.

"Really?" Nathan replied. He then leaned his head down and gave Haley the most earth-shattering kiss she had ever experienced. She had to practically cling to Nathan so that her legs wouldn't give out. "How was that? You think they're jealous enough yet?"

"Absolutely," she answered as she pulled his lips back to hers.

Nathan and Haley were finally happy. Not only had they succeeded in making their exes jealous, but they also found a friendship and love that had been long forgotten. Most people would never have believed that they would end up together. They always would drive each other crazy. But that's the way they wanted it—always and forever.


End file.
